Guardians
by OrbitZero
Summary: Post-OoT. An ancient evil is unleashed upon Hyrule once more, and it's up to Link and Sheik to find the five people capable of destroying it once and for all. Also snippets of Sheik's past and how he came to serve under Ganon and guide the Hero.
1. Chapter 1

I suppose this classifies as AU, as Sheik is his own character in this fic. I suppose this definitely classifies as AU since Link decides to stick around in the future Hyrule for a little while instead of going home. Well, no real notes on this. Rating is for violence and perhaps some language throughout. Violence alone may cause the rating to go up though.

I don't own Legend of Zelda. I hope you enjoy. Reviews are always welcomed, of course.

_There are many legends in Hyrule._

_This is one of them._

_It tells of the Guardians, the five chosen by the goddesses themselves to uphold their sacred law throughout the country. The five were given special gifts. _

_To the first, there was power over the earth and the living creatures on it. _

_To the second, there was power over water and the fish that swam in it. _

_To the third, there was power over air and the birds that flew over it. _

_To the fourth, there was power over fire and the beasts that could dwell in it. _

_To the fifth, there was power over light and the lives of those who lived in it. _

_Together, the five watched over Hyrule and its people, and served the goddesses faithfully, until a day came when the people no longer looked to the Guardians for guidance and protection. Instead, they shunned and feared them. The five, upset by the rejection of the very people they were made to protect, abandoned Hyrule._

_But soon after, a creature was borne by the forces of darkness, made as a counterpart to the five Guardians, and threatened the welfare of the people. Hyrule cried out for the Guardians, but they refused to help. The goddesses spoke with them, and asked that they save Hyrule. They obliged, sealing the dark and terrible creature in the Void, and were never seen again._

_That is how the legend goes..._

Guardians

One

A year had passed since the reign of Ganondorf. Reconstruction was still a slow, lengthy process. But time seemed to pass faster this last year. At least, Sheik felt it had. Serving as Ganondorf's personal spy and servant, only to be found out as a plant shortly before the Hero's return from the Spirit Temple, made those few years pass by as a slow crawl. Now, without the fear and darkness suffocating everything, he felt free, and time seemed to almost speed up. He chalked it up to the stark contrast of living conditions. Fear and stress only served to stretch every painful moment. But that was in the past, and he was thankful for it.

He now took Impa's place as Princess Zelda's attendant and guardian. In his mind, he had been the Princess' guardian for years now, since roughly the fourth year of the Imprisoning War. But it had only just now become official; there had been a ceremony to confirm it to the people. While he was honored to accept this position, it also served to him as a grim reminder of the state of his people.

He was the last one left.

Since Impa was found out to be the Sage of Shadow, she stayed in the Sacred Realm with the others. He missed her sometimes. When he'd first met her, she was like a beacon of hope to him. If he had been previously unaware of her presence, it was possible that there were others, somewhere. He had not found any yet. He'd told himself it was time to accept that there were no others, and that the race would die with him.

But he was still young, and the future of Hyrule looked peaceful, for the time being. With Ganondorf's evil sealed away, they had nowhere to go but up, as Link so often liked to say.

Link stayed in the present time in an effort to help rebuild Hyrule. Zelda had insisted that he should be returned to his lost childhood, so that he could have back the time that she felt had been taken from him. She felt guilty for what had happened to Link, but he knew it was necessary for the sake of Hyrule. He did not blame Zelda for any of it. But, the Princess, now a Queen, was adamant about sending him back, so he agreed that, after the country was "back on its feet", he would willingly return. She reluctantly accepted those terms.

The Hero was famous, to say the least. The people of Hyrule sang his praises, and mobbed him in the streets when they recognized him. He was, after all, hard to miss in his signature green tunic, cap, and brown breeches. However, he never let his fame go to his head, which Sheik thought was very admirable. In fact, Link was perhaps the most humble person Sheik had ever met, and was always optimistic and upbeat. It made him a very likable person.

They were nearly exact opposites.

While Link did carry his share of baggage from being thrown into a world of darkness as, essentially, a child, he managed to always stay cheerful and friendly. He was rarely angry or irritated with anyone, and even more rarely ever showed it.

Sheik, however, was not thought of as kind. He was known to most of Hyrule as Ganondorf's servant first and Zelda's guardian second. Many were distrustful of him. And even more outright feared him. His blunt and honest nature did not help in these matters. But, he did not care much if he was the friend of everyone in Hyrule; it was his duty to serve the Royal Family, and he knew he did his job well, and that was enough for him.

His duty, at the moment, was to assist the Queen in making last-minute arrangements to meet with Mahari, a foreign man who claimed to be from beyond the desert. The name was familiar to Sheik, but he could not rightly remember who he was or where he'd heard of him before. Based on an instinctive feeling, he knew it was not a good name. He knew, however, that it would require more than just a feeling to keep the man from meeting with the Queen.

So he simply decided that he would watch the man carefully until he was gone.

"Mahari will be arriving late this evening," Zelda said to Sheik. "So the latest message says. So we will likely need to postpone any talks with him until tomorrow."

"I wonder, why he has decided to come here?" Sheik asked, watching as Zelda's hand guided a quill expertly over a piece of parchment.

"I have been told he is a missionary of sorts," she replied. "From what I understand, his people do not worship the Goddesses."

Sheik scoffed in response. "How can one not acknowledge the presence of the Goddesses when there is evidence of them in the palm of your hand? And in the Hero's?"

Zelda shook her head. "I know it is strange. But he wants to unify his own country with Hyrule, in an effort to avoid any conflicts due to our differences in religions, among other things. Although, I would never intend to forcefully convert anyone to our beliefs; it is the Goddesses duty to judge them, not mine. Perhaps he is seeking some sort of trade agreement. I suppose we will find out soon enough, at least."

"I find it strange that his country has never made such a gesture before. And in these last seven years, his people gave us no aid or refuge," Sheik said.

"Oh, it is understandable," Zelda replied. "How many countries would willingly cross Ganondorf, knowing of his immense power and tactical prowess? Very few, I would wager. Besides, I was not aware that any lands lay past the desert. None that were habitable, at least. So perhaps they only now discovered that we existed at all."

Sheik nodded, thinking that it sounded sensible enough. "I will want the knights on full alert," Sheik insisted. "Whatever this man's motives may be, it is never a bad idea to be prepared for the worst."

Zelda sighed. "I do not wish it to be obvious to him. After all, how would that reflect on our people? What poor hospitality that would seem, knights and guards around every corner..."

"It is necessary until it is established that he truly does not intend harm upon you," he said. "After all, we do not know anything of these people. It could all be a ruse. Or perhaps a distraction of some kind. Hyrule is still weak, and any neighboring countries may realize this. It would be the perfect opportunity to make a move."

"I understand," Zelda answered. "But make sure they are discreet in their operations. No one should be following him or his people around the castle like criminals. A watchful eye and a listening ear is all that is necessary."

"Of course, my Queen," Sheik replied, nodding his head.

Sheik knew that he would not be able to let the Queen catch him, but he would not let the man out of his sight.


	2. Chapter 2

A quick note-at the beginning of the chapters, the bits in italics are 'flashbacks' of sorts. I've had my own ideas of a 'past' for Sheik during OoT, but not enough for a full-fledged fic, and decided to sort of insert them into this one. One of the characters from his past is sort of relevant to the plot of this fic, so I sort of needed to bring it up anyway, I suppose. Any little facts you don't recognize are most likely my..ah, 'artistic liberties' shall we say? The time of the flashback will jump back and forth from recent to far past. If you have any questions, feel free to ask and I will respond as quick as possible. As always, thank you for reading, and feel free to leave a review!

Guardians

Two

"_The Hero is entering the Spirit Temple as we speak, my lord."_

_A heavy fist slammed into the stone wall, an audible crack reverberating through the room. It was a sign of the Dark Lord's nervousness. After seven years of remaining unchallenged, Link had finally awoken. That in and of itself did not bother Ganondorf. Even when he awoke the first Sage, Ganondorf had laughed. "Let the boy have his fun. He will die soon enough."_

_But now, Link was proving himself to be a worthy adversary, and a very real threat as he made to wake the last Sage. And the Gerudo was no closer to finding Zelda. _

"_This is not possible," Ganondorf muttered angrily, flexing his fingers against the pain of the impact. His eyes met Sheik's, narrowing slightly. "How was he able to move so fast? Just earlier today, it was reported to me that he was in the Temple of Time. It is impossible for any man to travel from here to the desert in less than a day."_

"_They must've been mistaken in their report, as I am quite sure I saw him in the desert," Sheik replied, masking his own nervousness beneath his usual guise of calmness. Ganondorf had been suspicious of the Sheikah's true loyalties once or twice before, but it had been easy to put the fears out of his mind._

"_Is that so?" Ganondorf said, cocking his head slightly. He began to pace, arms behind his back. _

"_It is as you say, my lord-no one could travel such a long distance in such a short amount of time. Your reporter must be mistaken." Sheik shifted his weight uneasily. _

_**He knows, Sheik,** Zelda said, her own fear welling up beneath Sheik's nervousness._

_**Be calm, Princess. He has been suspicious before.**_

_Ganondorf did not respond at first. Then, something new appeared in the room on either side of the massive Gerudo. To the left of him, a small, old hag floated on a broomstick. To the right of him, a nearly identical woman, also on a broomstick. The tan, leathery skin gave them away as Gerudos, as well as their clothing. Sheik knew them as Koume and Kotake. And it was that exact moment that he knew he'd been found out._

_The Dark Lord trusted the two witches above everyone else. They were, after all, as mothers to him. He seemed to realize that the Sheikah knew he'd been caught covering for the Hero. "Had it been anyone else, Sheikah, you might've gotten away with it again," he said. _

"_Would you like me to burn him to a crisp?" Koume asked, cackling._

"_Oh no, you must let me freeze him to death!" Kotake cried._

"_Go to the Spirit Temple," Ganondorf ordered them. "Kill the Hero." _

_The witches, still cackling, disappeared from the room. Now Ganondorf looked at Sheik, taking a step towards him. "I must admit, I am impressed that you were able to keep this ruse up as long as you have. But your luck seems to have finally run out."_

_**You must go, Princess, **Sheik said to her._

_**I will not abandon you, Sheik, **she replied stubbornly._

_Sheik stepped back as Ganondorf came closer, finding himself backed into a wall quickly. He'd never truly realized how large the Gerudo King was until he was a few inches away, towering over him like a monster._

_**You do not understand, Zelda, **Sheik said, abandoning formalities in desperation. _

_**I can not leave you to die!**__She cried._

_**And it is my duty to protect you from harm.**_

_Ganondorf's hand shot out at Sheik, grabbing him by the neck and slamming him against the stone wall. The wind rushed out of him, and he gasped for air. He was lifted off of the ground, and began kicking out his legs in a feeble attempt to find solid ground again. "I'm not sure what to do with you just yet. But you will suffer. You will suffer greatly for daring to make a fool of _me_!" He slammed Sheik into the wall again, this time pinning him against it with only a hand around the Sheikah's throat. "How long have you been helping him, Sheikah? Who ordered you? Tell me and they die quickly, unlike you."_

_**You must leave, now, Zelda. Before he finds out.**_

_**He will not, **Zelda challenged. _

_Bringing Sheik closer to him, Ganondorf stared right into his red eyes. Sheik felt something probing into his mind, and recoiled. Quickly, he did his best to guard against it. But beneath his own mind was Zelda's, and Ganondorf would soon realize he had access to both through Sheik. And Sheik was not strong enough to protect them from him. _

_**If you do not leave he will find you, **Sheik tried desperately. **Please, Zelda, I beg of you. Let me go. I can not keep him from my mind and yours. **_

_Ganondorf persisted in his invasion, pressing harder at Sheik's defenses. "You can not hide forever, Sheikah."_

_**Please...come back to me, Sheik,** Zelda said with grim resignation before separating herself from him completely and returning to her own body miles away. Sheik felt alone, but put aside his fears and began to construct a guard around his knowledge of the whereabouts of Zelda. _

_The Dark King drew back in surprise, gasping a little as Sheik's appearance changed suddenly. His hair darkened back to its natural black, and his skin became tanner. His eyes were their own deep red again. The presence of Zelda within him had been bright, and gave a new light to everything about him. With her gone from him, he was pure Sheikah. "You know where she is," Ganondorf said. He gave a laugh. "All this time it was _you_. She was hiding in _you!_" Ganondorf laughed louder. "Now, be a good little tool and tell me where she's gone off to."_

_Sheik only glared back at the Gerudo, and replied, "I will give nothing to you."_

"_Not willingly, anyway, but I think that's what makes it fun," Ganondorf replied. He dropped Sheik, and moved to deliver a fierce kick. But Sheik was too quick, disappearing and reappearing behind Ganondorf. _

"_Tell me," Sheik said, pausing long enough for Ganondorf to turn and face him. "What good is all of that power..." Sheik disappeared again just as Ganondorf attempted to punch him. He reappeared again behind the King. "...If you are not quick enough to do anything with it?"_

_Ganondorf let out an angry yell, ripping at the Sheikah only to just miss him again and again. Finally, out of some sheer luck, Sheik reappeared at Ganondorf's fingertips, which were by now surging with dark magic. Ganondorf did not hesitate, and pressed a hand against Sheik's chest. The Sheikah cried out in pain, forgoing any pretense of aloofness as the dark force spread like fire through his veins. He dropped to his knees, grabbing his head in both hands with pain. Ganondorf still continued dispensing the magic from his fingers. _

"_Where is she?" he asked again. "Tell me, and the pain stops." Ganondorf held off, demonstrating to the Sheikah the relief he would be awarded if he revealed the Princess. Sheik collapsed in a heap on the floor, panting hard. Catching his breath, he pushed himself to his knees with shaking arms. He started to get to his feet, but was again assaulted by darkness. He dropped again, curling in on himself, as if it would stop the attack. He tried desperately to disappear out of it, but could not focus long enough to open his way to the shadows. "Just tell me. We can do this all night. And I'll find out, one way or the other, because once you're near dead from this, I can simply pick the information right out of your mind myself. But it's so much easier if you just tell me." Ganondorf stopped again, allowing Sheik a minute to give up._

_Sheik rolled onto his back, breathing hard. He wanted it to stop. But he couldn't give up the Princess. "H..." Sheik started, unable to speak. He licked his lips, and tried again. "House. A house...a..." Sheik managed a weak laugh. "Dog. In the window...W...with a wagging tai-"_

_Ganondorf was less amused than Sheik, and resumed his attack. After stopping once more, he looked to Sheik expectantly. Sheik rolled over on his side this time, and looked up at the Gerudo King. "I...I don't suppose you're a fan of nursery rhymes..then...?" Ganondorf scowled, and kicked Sheik in the face with a booted foot. _

_Before sinking into oblivion, disjointed words floated into his head._

"_Take...fool..dungeon..other..."_

* * *

Sheik stood stiffly beside the Queen as he waited for Mahari and his group of monks to enter the room. Besides himself and the Queen, a few other nobles stood beside their seats. The Hero of Time was also invited to the event. Zelda trusted Link, and knew his jovial personality would work wonders at diffusing any tension that may come up.

Mahari and his people arrived in Hyrule late in the evening. They were guided through the mostly empty Market Town, right into the castle. It was an interesting spectacle. There were ten in all, all wearing identical brown robes, hoods pulled over their heads. Their faces were nearly indiscernible, hidden within the shadows of the hoods they wore. They moved in two rows of five, arms folded in their robes, and they walked silently. No one lead them, and no one stood out at the front as the obvious leader. Sheik had searched their faces and studied their robes, looking for some sign separating one from the rest, but found nothing. When asked questions or spoken to, a different monk would respond each time, and never spoke twice in a row.

It was confounding.

Now it was the eleventh hour of the clock, and they were awaiting the monks once more. Sheik glanced at Zelda, whose eyes were focused on the doors. Link was shifting his weight from one leg to the other, and fidgeting with the frayed ends of his tunic. The Master Sword still hung in the scabbard on his back. It would not be returned to its pedestal until he was ready to return to the past.

The doors were opened, startling Sheik from his observations. One of the castle attendants bowed deeply, and said, "I present to her Highness, the Queen of Hyrule, Hierophant Mahari and the monks of his order." The attendant stepped aside, and again, two rows of five brown-robed men entered the room.

They each bowed at the waist, and stood erect again. None made a move to sit at the chairs provided for them. "Do you wish to sit?" Zelda asked, wondering if maybe they were waiting for permission.

"No thank you, your highness." This one was from the back of the row on the right.

"We shall remain standing as we speak with royalty." Third, perhaps fourth, on the left.

"As you wish," Zelda replied. After a slight pause in which she allowed the Hylians to take their seats, the talks began. "I am told you wish to enter into an alliance of sorts with Hyrule?" the Queen questioned, searching the group of identical monks as she spoke. She was used to always looking someone in the eyes when she spoke; she was taught it was polite to maintain eye contact. It also helped to be able to see someone's reactions as she spoke to them.

"We do." First on the right.

Sheik was the only other person who remained standing. His arms were held behind his back, and he stood rigidly straight. He wanted to know why the monks felt it was necessary to play this little game with the Queen, and what their true intentions were. He decided to take a chance, and began to search each monk's mind, one by one. The young Sheikah was startled to find that each replied in the same manner: "It is not polite to intrude on the privacy of others, Red-Eyed One." Reluctantly, he withdrew from the last monk's mind, knowing it was likely unwise to continue probing.

"We are but a humble people." Second on the left.

"From beyond the desert." Fourth on the right.

"Our country is poor." Second on the right.

"And we wish to help it." Sheik no longer wanted to play their game, and quit trying to keep up with which was speaking when.

"We want to extend an offering of peace."

"To prevent any conflict with neighboring nations."

"We are certainly able to accept that," the Queen replied, nodding. "It would be an honor to help your people in their time of need."

_As they have done for us, _Sheik thought sarcastically.

"You are most kind, Queen Zelda." The monks bowed in unison. Sheik tried to watch them all at once, perhaps to find the one who initiated the motion, but they all moved as if they shared the same mind. None moved faster or slower or ahead or behind the others. It frustrated him that he could not find Mahari.

"We wish to set up a trade agreement."

"An alliance between Hyrule and Isgrad,"

"To strengthen both nations."

So, the Queen had been right in her speculation. There were resources Hyrule had which the people of Isgrad apparently wanted.

"We may be able to come to an agreement of some sort," Zelda said.

"We understand that Hyrule has recently befallen difficult times as well?"

"This is true," Zelda answered. "The country was overthrown by an evil man, Ganondorf, who was after the Triforce. Seven years he ruled over Hyrule, but he was felled by the Hero of Time..."

"Hero of Time?"

"Triforce?"

"We are unfamiliar with these things."

"Hero of Time is the title I was given," Link said, speaking up for the first time. "Probably because I traveled back and forth through time to release the Sages, who were needed to help defeat Ganondorf."

The monks all bowed in unison again. "Hero of Time."

"It is an honor to be in your presence."

"Thank you," Link replied awkwardly. He should've been used to things like that by now, but he always felt flattered every time someone said it. And he never knew how to respond.

"The Triforce," Zelda went on to explain, "is a sacred relic of our people. It was hidden away in the Sacred Realm. Ganondorf tried to acquire it, but due to the nature of the Triforce, he only received the third which was most prevalent in his being-power. The other thirds-courage and wisdom-were gifted to myself, and Link."

"Is that so?"

Zelda lifted her hand, and the outline of the Triforce began to glow. Link did the same.

"What became of Ganondorf?"

"Why would your goddesses allow such power to come to such evil?"

"Ganondorf, due to his possession of the Triforce, became immortal, and was sealed within the Sacred Realm," Zelda answered. "As to why the Goddesses chose him to bear the Triforce of Power, it is not ours to know. Their plans are too much for our mortal minds to know and understand."

"Would you not prefer beings who explained to you their plans?"

"So that you may take precautions against them?"

"So that you may better understand your maker?"

"You may believe as you wish," Zelda said firmly. "And we are free to do the same."

"Of course."

Knowing it was not wise to continue on this path of conversation, Zelda steered back to the topic of the alliance. Trade agreements began to form, but Sheik's suspicions did not abate.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to my reviewer SilverMoon Wolf. Thanks to everyone reading, too. Feel free to leave me a review and tell me what you think so far...good, bad, either one is fine by me!

Guardians

Three

_Sheik awoke some time later. He could not be sure of how long he slept. There were no windows here. The only light was provided by the torches burning in the corridor. He stifled a pained moan as he rolled onto his side, and pushed himself to a sitting position._

"_I mustn't have taught you very well if that is how you always wake in an unfamiliar place."_

_Sheik started, glancing around the room quickly for the source of the voice. Sitting opposite him against the wall was a man dressed in a familiar gray uniform. His legs were bent, obscuring his torso. But the face, even though it had been covered every time Sheik had seen it, was unmistakable. _

_Hardened, dark red eyes looked out at him from a stern face. Long, silver hair hung loosely around it, the first time Sheik had ever seen it worn in such a manner. _

"_Alrick," Sheik managed to whisper. "You're..."_

"_Alive. If you can call this living." Alrick lifted an arm, waving his hand around the stone cell loosely. _

"_I thought you died with the others," Sheik admitted. He suddenly felt like a child again with Alrick here. He felt that he could put all of his trust into the older Sheikah to get them back to safety. But reality hit him, and he knew that if Alrick had a way out, he would have long since been gone from this place. As it were, he looked sickly, too pale for a Sheikah. His hair was dirty and stringy, and his skin grimy. The dark circles under the bloodshot red eyes told Sheik of Alrick's fatigue._

"_It would have been the honorable way to die, rather than to wither away like this," Alrick said bitterly._

"_But you are alive. You have a chance to be free again, which is more than they have in this plane," Sheik replied, taken aback at his cynicism. Alrick had never been a warm person; few Sheikah were. But this bitter man before him was not the same one who had raised him in the old abandoned Sheikah settlement in the mountains. _

"_Child, had they the choice, they would welcome death here." _

"_How long have you been down here?" Sheik asked._

"_I do not know. Time means nothing when all you see is stone. I was captured during the coup. Soon after, I found myself in old Hyrule Castle's dungeons, along with many others. When he rebuilt it, we were transferred to the Gerudo Fortress prisons. Once everything was finished here, we were returned. It feels like an eternity since I have seen the sun. The grass. The moon. The stars..." Alrick shifted, crossing his legs now. Sheik saw that he still wore the Eye of Truth on his chest, though the white fabric was stained with blood, among other things._

"_And they wait for you to look upon them again," Sheik said, trying to offer Alrick some small hope._

_Alrick did not reply. Silence passed between them, and Sheik drifted in and out of consciousness before Alrick said suddenly, "The Hero...did he come?"_

_Sheik smiled behind his cowl. "He has but one Sage left to awaken. He will come," Sheik said. "You will see the sun and moon again."_

* * *

It had been a day since the talks with Mahari and his monks. Sheik was no closer to picking him out among his group of clones, and was beginning to wonder if he was even present. Had he just sent a group of expendable followers in the event that they were attacked? Sheik could not be sure, as he was unable to gather any information about any of them. None of their names had been revealed, except Mahari. But there was no face to put to it.

None of them walked the castle halls alone, either. They were always together, walking in unison, even down to the exact cadence of their pace. The castle was buzzing with all sorts of gossip pertaining to the mysterious foreigners. It was too difficult to try to comb through all of it for grains of fact, when so little was known, and Sheik had given up on it already.

Through with trying to pick out the hierophant, Sheik decided to simply keep tabs on the ten men at all times, conveniently appearing in the same area of the castle as they did at any given time. They never split up, which made this easier for Sheik. He noticed they seemed to favor the libraries, always poring over old tomes. While Ganondorf had demolished Hyrule Castle, he still had an appreciation for literature and history, and kept most of the books in good condition.

Once they were finished, Sheik would always inspect each of the books they read. There were no discernible patterns. Just various books on the history of Hyrule, legends, myths, and almanacs.

With nearly another day safely passing without incident, Sheik was beginning to accept the possibility that the Isgradians might be sincere in their offers of peace and alliances. He could not help but wonder, why now, of all times? When Hyrule was still weak and struggling to rebuild itself, even a year after Ganondorf had been defeated?

Sheik had spoken with Link about the strange men, but the Hero did not share in his suspicions. Instead, he'd suggested that Sheik may even be too worried over them.

"Even after a year of peace, you still find it difficult to relax, don't you?" Link had asked, a hint of worry in his kind voice. "They seem innocent enough. Try not to worry. If it helps, I'll keep an eye on them when I see them."

"Of course," Sheik conceded. "Perhaps I am too paranoid."

"Seven years of living under Ganondorf probably does that to you, huh?" Link replied, half-joking.

"I only served under him for two years," Sheik replied humorlessly. "But, I suppose that could be it."

"I understand your concern," Link said. "And trust me, I don't want anything to happen to Zelda either. But you have to be able to look at the situation from all angles. So far, none of them have given us any reason to distrust them. As long as they keep it that way, everything will be fine."

"I intend to be prepared in the event that things do not stay that way."

That talk had taken place a few hours ago. It was now late, and Sheik found himself unable to sleep. Instead, he was arguing with himself over whether it was pathetic or appropriate for him to be so worried over ten foreign missionaries. A remarkably unsettling feeling pervaded his senses, and he could not shake it off. It was worse than mere suspicions, such as those he'd felt since the hierophant's arrival. This was a physical feeling that made him almost excited.

He paced his room restlessly. A Sheikah's footfalls are imperceptible when they are needed to be. But now they thudded in his head with each step he took. Sighing angrily, he dropped to the floor, sitting upright, legs crossed. He rested his arms in his lap, and closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind and calm himself.

_What reason have you to be so worried? It is well past midnight, _he thought to himself. _Everyone is asleep. With the exception of you, of course._

He breathed deeply, trying to make the empty feeling in his stomach disappear. Exhaling, he opened his eyes.

_A Sheikah exorcises complete control over himself at all times,_ he thought. _Control yourself._

"A Sheikah also trusts his instinct," he replied, whispering in the dark.

_What reason have you to be so worried..._

"The Queen," he said, realizing what the reason may be. Jumping to his feet, he grabbed the kaiken hanging in its place on the wall, and tied the belt around his waist. He slipped two stilettos into the belt, and slipped out into the hall silently. The sheath of the kaiken slapped against his leg as he walked quickly down the hallway towards the Queen's rooms.

The castle was silent. Not uncommon for such a late hour. But he had to be sure. And he could not run and risk exposing his concerns to whatever eyes may be watching. He always walked the castle armed, so the weapons on him were not unusual to those who knew him.

In an effort to assure himself that the Queen was well, he reached out into the castle for her mind, searching room after room, unable to find her. With this new information, he broke into a sprint, no longer caring that someone may see him and panic...or attack. He had to know Zelda was all right.

Not even bothering with the door, Sheik vanished a foot or so in front of it, and reappeared on the other side. After the smoke cleared, he searched the sitting room for any movement. "Zelda?" he called, abandoning formality in his state of desperation and worry. "Are you all right?"

He quietly crept to the open door to her bedroom, peeking around the corner, half-expecting a gory mess, or even Ganondorf himself to be there. But no such scene greeted him. He entered the room, watching the sheets on the bed rise and fall steadily as the Queen breathed peacefully and evenly in her sleep. Rolling his eyes at his own ridiculous actions, he held a hand to his head. In his panic, he must not have been able to establish a proper connection to her mind, which simply led to _more _panic. He felt embarrassed now. But he wondered still how he managed to not wake her with the noise he made.

"My Queen?" he queried, taking another silent step towards the bed.

She did not reply. The worry began to creep back into his mind. He took yet another step, and reached out to touch the blankets.

The figure in the bed seemed to realize that Sheik intended to remove the covering, and instead beat him to it, throwing the blankets aside and brandishing a blade. Taking the half-second of surprise to its advantage, the figure swung the blade at the quick-thinking Sheikah, who vanished before it could cut through him, and reappeared in a cloud of dark smoke on the other side of the bed, pulling forth both stilettos. The person in the bed, he noticed, was not Zelda.

"Who are you, and what have you done with the Queen?" Sheik demanded, pressing the thin blades against the tan man's throat.

The man made no reply. Sheik studied him, and began to realize who he was. He was bald, and looked to be in his forties. His tan skin was leathery and rough. And he was dressed in a simple, brown robe...

"Answer me, _monk_," Sheik hissed, pressing the blades harder, threatening to draw blood.

Still the man did not reply. Instead, he pulled both of his feet to his chest in an attempt to kick Sheik. But the Sheikah youth was too quick, and again disappeared. This time, he reappeared standing on the man's chest, and put one foot to his neck, pushing hard against his windpipe.

"Don't think I'd hesitate to kill you in an effort to maintain some semblance of diplomacy," Sheik said. "I might, however, allow you to live if you tell me what's happened to the Queen."

The man laughed, a rasping, hoarse noise. He grabbed Sheik by his ankle, and pulled him away. Sheik thrust his free foot forward, stamping down on the man's throat before falling from the bed. Extending a hand, he landed first upside down, and then pushed off the ground with his hand to land on his feet in an upright position.

The monk tried to take in a breath, but couldn't. Sheik knew he couldn't get any information out of him now, but he didn't seem likely to give any at all in the first place. Instead, he would suffocate to death. Knowing that he would not find the Queen this way, he disappeared from the room, and ran to find the Hero of Time.


	4. Chapter 4

Sort of long, for me anyway! Thanks for everyone reading so far, and feel free to leave a review, too.

Guardians

Four

"_On your feet, Sheikah scum."_

_A thin hand pulled Sheik roughly to his feet. Coming back to reality, he blinked in the dim light. A Gerudo woman was putting a rope around his neck. He glanced over to the opposite side of the cell, reassuring himself that Alrick was all right. The elder Sheikah was laying on his side, head resting on his bunched up cloak. His eyes fluttered open, silently watching as the Gerudo guards led Sheik out of the cell. They both knew he was in no condition to be of any help against the armed guards.  
_

_Two Gerudo guards walked before him, each with two wickedly curved blades in their hands. Behind him walked another, who held the end of the rope, which was fixed around Sheik's neck loosely in a noose in one hand, and a similar blade in the other. They climbed several flights of stairs before entering the large throne room of the Dark King's fortress. Ganondorf sat, a smirk on his face. Sheik saw several Hylian knights who had put their loyalties with the Gerudo King. A few ugly, pig-faced Moblins stood nearby as well, snorting at the Sheikah. Gerudo women stood closest to the throne, blades drawn and at the ready. Sheik figured that these monsters must have been in higher rankings, as there were not many in the room. The audience of evil stood mostly still on either side of the Sheikah's path. _

_Sheik swallowed hard, but kept his head high. He would give them no satisfaction._

_He was stopped roughly before the throne, being yanked back by the woman behind him. With that, the three Gerudo women joined the ranks on either side of him, standing at attention with them. Ganondorf stood from the throne, looking down on the Sheikah. "You bow before your king, do you not?" he asked, an amused smile on his face._

"_Were it a king I saw before me, and not a vile Gerudo usurper," Sheik replied, voice full of venom. _

_Ganondorf's hand twitched, and Sheik hissed in pain as he felt his limbs move against his will. He was fighting to stand, to hold his head high as a proud Sheikah should in the face of evil. But Ganondorf had other plans, and forced Sheik to kneel before him. "There's a good rat," the king said, smiling still. "Everyone in Hyrule bows to _me._" He was addressing the entire audience now, looking for signs of dissidence amongst his followers. "I've called you here to set an example of my intolerance. Intolerance for what, you may ask?"_

_Sheik felt Ganondorf let him go. He held himself up with his arms, attempting to push himself to his feet again. Heavy footsteps caught his attention, and he glanced up at the man towering over him. Ganondorf yanked Sheik into a standing position by his hair. Pulling the wrappings which held Sheik's hair in place aside, Ganondorf whirled him around to face the crowd of spectators. Keeping one hand on the smaller figure's shoulder, he put another over Sheik's face. His heart was pounding, knowing what was to come next. He had never revealed his face to anyone. It was his people's way, after all. Even Zelda, who shared his very body, had not seen it unmasked before. _

_The Gerudo King tore away the cowl, letting it fall to the ground. Sheik felt all eyes on him as the audience studied his face out of curiosity. "Intolerance of traitorous little scum like this," Ganondorf said, reaching again at Sheik's face. He held it with one hand, shaking him roughly for emphasis. "Intolerance of any who may stand against me. Any who may doubt me as a capable leader."_

_Suddenly, he felt the noose around his neck snap tight, and he was lifted into the air by the rope. His hands shot to his neck, trying to put some space between the rope and his throat. Forgoing pride in favor of survival, Sheik began to thrash madly in the air, kicking at nothing and tugging hard at the rope. He was giving them the show they all wanted. _

_Sheik struggled for breath as the rope tightened. The rope was held in the air by magic, leaving Ganondorf free to walk the aisle before his followers. "Know this, all of you: Those who cross me do not live long enough to speak of it," he said, anger beginning to show. _

_Then, the rope fell slack, and Sheik was left to fall to the ground again. Gasping, he tried to pull the noose off of himself, but was unable. He felt Ganondorf over him again, and he was hauled to his feet by his hair once more. Both hands on either side of the Sheikah's head, he put his thumbs beneath the boy's red eyes, and stared intensely into them. "You've got one chance left, rat. Tell me where she hides, and death comes swiftly."_

_Sheik resisted, trying to close his eyes tightly. He began putting the rest of his strength into constructing a guard in his mind, at least around the whereabouts of Zelda. Just as he did so, he felt Ganondorf enter his mind, ripping through memories and thoughts, searching furiously for the Princess. _

_**I'll find her, Sheikah. There is no hope.**_

_**I will die before revealing her to you,** Sheik replied, not taking a chance to try and force Ganondorf out of his mind for fear of the guard collapsing._

_Sheik felt Ganondorf's anger burn in him. A ragged scream ripped through the relative silence of the large room as the Dark King let out a barrage of black magic through his connection to Sheik, directly into the boy's mind. Sheik brought his hands to his head, desperately trying to claw out the fire in his mind. He only felt Ganondorf's large, gloved hands, and instead dug his nails into those. "No!" Sheik screeched, body convulsing in pain. _

_Tears welled in his red eyes. Blood sprayed from his lips and leaked from his nose and ears. "Ahhh!" Sheik kicked and clawed at Ganondorf blindly, doing anything he could to get away from the dark force and the pain it brought. He felt the guard in his mind shudder, and he panicked. The pain was too much, disorganizing his mind. Frantic, he looked for something in his mind to ground himself with, for some distraction to lessen the pain._

_Memories, his own, as well as Ganondorf's, washed over him, his mind in utter chaos. He heard voices, familiar and strange. Visions of various parts of Hyrule flew past him. Knowledge he previously did not have entered his mind. And-_

_The music. The songs he'd taught the Hero. Deliriously, he grabbed for them, playing them all in his head one by one. First, the Minuet. The lilting, cheerful melody wrapped itself around him, strengthening his guards against Ganondorf. Then, the Bolero, pounding in his head, adding its own strength on top of the Minuet. Each of the songs came to him in a similar manner, aiding in protecting the Princess. The pain of the dark magic was farther away now as Sheik focused on the songs._

_Frustrated, Ganondorf roared, shoving Sheik to the ground and severing their connection. The worst of the pain was over, and now the after effects burned within him. He still shuddered, curling in on himself. He tasted the blood in his mouth, still felt it in his ears and nose. He was wrecked, destroyed, and humiliated._

_But the Princess was still safe._

* * *

Sheik was beyond frustrated.

Upon entering Link's room, he was met with a similar situation-one of the monk's posing as the would-be sleeping Hero, only to try to attack Sheik when he revealed the impostor beneath the sheets. Sheik tried to get some information out of him as well, but the foreigner gave him nothing. Dispatching him with a quick flick of the wrist and a blade through the throat, Sheik exited the Hero's room helplessly.

Why Link as well as Zelda? The Queen, perhaps, he could understand. A figure in power is always in danger. But Link? And how had they done it? Zelda was not necessarily helpless; she had learned some Sheikah fighting techniques, and possessed a magic all her own. And Link was an accomplished swordsman, and deadly accurate with a bow and arrow. How could a group of monks possibly defeat him when Ganondorf, who held the Triforce of Power, could not?

There were no signs of struggle in either room. Any that the two would have made were likely covered by the monks. Sheik tried to remember if Link and Zelda had seemed drowsy or drugged after dinner, but his mind was racing. He paused in the hallway, taking a second to get ahold of himself.

_First,_ he thought, _I must notify as many people as possible. They have to be found._

Sheik headed straight for the Knights' Wing, knowing that they must be alerted first. There were enough of them who would be able to put the entire castle on full alert while Sheik himself could search the grounds and the Market for the monks.

He ran. Time could be a big factor in whether or not Link and Zelda were found alive. He had no idea of the motives of the foreigners. Perhaps they simply wanted some kind of compensation in return for the Hero and Queen. But if that were so, would the two found in the victims' beds have kept so quiet about it? Sheik crossed that possibility off of the list.

Throwing open the heavy doors to the Knights' Wing, he grabbed blindly for the horn hanging on a plaque from the wall. It was unnecessarily ornate, tipped in gold on both ends. Momentarily pushing his cowl aside, he blared out a few ugly notes, hoping that these knights, many of whom were just recently enlisted, were light sleepers.

"At attention!" Sheik shouted, walking down the hall. He pounded on each door as he walked by, and by the time he was at the third, the knights began filing out of their rooms one by one. "At attention!" Sheik called one more time at the end of the hall. He turned on his heel, abandoning the horn and looking over the knights. Most of them were young, having grown old enough to serve during the seven years of darkness. They would be inexperienced, and prone to mistakes, especially if they were tired. They stood rigidly outside of their doors, looking to Sheik for instruction, and maybe even hoping it was simply some sort of drill.

"The Queen and the Hero of Time have been kidnapped," he said bluntly. A few of the knights started, and did a double-take, as if to make sure Sheik wasn't pulling their legs. "Sometime this evening. I can not be certain of when. Two of the monks were in their places, posing as them in hopes of staving off any suspicious passers-by. They gave no information on the whereabouts of the two missing, and so were killed." Sheik noticed one of the knights begin to open his mouth, but cut him off. "Your concern is not diplomacy. It is not politics. It is finding the Queen and the Hero, and bringing them back to the castle safely. Do not hesitate to harm those who prevent you in doing so. Search the castle and the surrounding grounds, including the Market."

Sheik did not wait for them to ask questions. With their orders delivered, he left, now running for the stables. It was a shorter run than the one from Link's room to the Knights' Wing, but still felt so far away. Every second counted, and he felt each one slipping by one after the other.

"Agrippa!"

A few of the horses started, scared at the sudden sound in the previously quiet stables. He lifted the hatch to a large stall at the end of the building, and entered. In it was a large gray Hylian horse. He was no palfrey like many of those housed within the stable, but a charger. The horse stamped his hoof impatiently as Sheik buckled on the saddle and bridle as quickly as he could. Sliding one booted foot into the stirrup, he swung the other leg over the horse's back, and rested in the saddle.

"On, Agrippa," Sheik urged, ducking against the horse to avoid the lower beams of the ceiling as the horse trotted out of the stables. He dug his heels into Agrippa's sides when they entered open air again, and the horse took off, sensing the rider's urgency.

Sheik tried again to reach out to Zelda or Link with his mind. Neither would be able to respond, both being Hylian, but at least it would make it easier for him to find them, and know they were alive. Agrippa raced down the dirt path along the side of the castle, headed for the drawbridge to the Market. It was not at all a far ride, but the horse galloped as fast as it could.

The first gate between the castle and the Market was closed. Inside the stone arch would be the night guard. If the monks left for the Market, he would've seen them or allowed them to pass by. Pulling on the reins, Agrippa began to slow, and came to a stop before the iron barred gate.

Sheik looked over at the small room where the night guard usually stayed, expecting him to exit. When he did not, Sheik called out for him. "Gate keeper? Have any passed through here tonight? The Queen and the Hero are both missing from their rooms." The gate keeper did not respond. Again, Agrippa stamped uneasily at the silence. "I insist that you do not keep me waiting. This is urgent."

Finally, Sheik heard the man moving in the stone room, and saw his shadow against the dirt as he approached. He was startled to see not a man in the traditional chain mail and armor of the Hylian Knights, but a man in a brown robe.

He did not hesitate, and drew out three poison-tipped needles from the layer of cloth wrapped around his upper arm. He threw all three at once, two catching only the excess fabric of the robes. One managed to find its target, sinking into the monk's shoulder.

Agrippa reared back as the monk drew closer, lashing out with his hooves. Sheik drew his kaiken, ready to kill the foreigner, if the poison didn't first. "You can still live, if you tell me what you've done with the Queen and the Hero," Sheik offered. "There is an antidote to the poison you've just been afflicted with."

Again, the monk was silent, not revealing anything, even as his life was at stake. Sheik reached out to the monk's mind, trying desperately to pry something out of it. _You are too late, Red-Eyed One. The Resurrection has already begun._

"Resurrection?" he asked out loud, knowing full well he would get no response. Sheik jumped down from Agrippa's back, sinking the kaiken into the monk's heart. Not looking back, he entered the small stone room where the night guard had been slaughtered, and opened the gates. Rushing back to his horse, he headed for the Market. Seven of the monks remained.

The sound of Agrippa's hooves against the cobbled ground echoed in the empty, quiet town. Sheik searched the square, trying to think of where the monk's may have taken them. Or what they were resurrecting, and why Zelda and Link were necessary for it.

_The Triforce._

But the monks did not believe in the Goddesses and the Triforce. Sheik shook his head, cursing himself for being naive enough to think anyone in or around Hyrule would not believe in the Goddesses. They had been frauds; there was no Isgrad, and the monks were not foreign diplomats. It was all some kind of ruse. Not even a highly elaborate one. Sheik tried not to dwell on his own foolishness, and focused on trying to find the missing Hylians.

He reached out with his mind once more, searching the Market for the two missing Hylians. He started at the Temple of Time. Almost immediately, he'd found them both. Relieved that the two were alive, he spurred Agrippa towards the temple. Within a few seconds, the horse jumped up the short flight of stairs to the temple yard. Sheik dropped from the gray's back, rushing inside the old stone building.

Inside, the temple was lit by a few torches on the wall. The Door of Time was still open, and the three Spiritual Stones were still on the altar. Sheik followed the red carpet further into the temple. He could see past the opening of the door, where the Master Sword once rested. Six of the brown-robed monks stood around the pedestal in a circle, each standing at a point where the emblems of the Sages was engraved on the floor. One stood in the center, holding something oblong in his hands up high above his head. It was the scabbard which held the Master Sword.

Laying on the floor was the Queen and the Hero, each on either side of the pedestal.

The chanting of the monks grew louder, echoing off the stone walls and marble floors. Sheik ascended the stairs, passing the altar, and entering the room. He remained ignored, and drew both stilettos from behind him.

Suddenly, the monk in the center cried out, "Now, a blood sacrifice for you, my King, so that you may regain corporeal form once more!" Sheik watched in horror, fearing that he may use the sword to kill Zelda and Link. The sword itself was said to be untouchable to anyone who was not pure in heart. Sheik did not know what would happen to those who were not pure if they touched it.

The man placed his hand on the hilt of the sword, and drew it from its sheath. Sheik could smell flesh burning. Blood dripped from the monk's hand as he lifted the blade above his head. Acting fast, Sheik disappeared, reappearing in front of the monk in time to block the Master Sword from striking one of its targets using the stilettos. Blood was dripping down onto the pedestal, staining the pure white stone. Sheik realized the man was not trying to kill Zelda or Link, but to return the Master Sword to its resting place.

Sheik still pressed against the sword, not wanting to allow these crazed zealots to complete whatever ritual they were trying to perform. The monk, however, continued to act as if he was not present, and with one mighty thrust, shoved the sword down into the pedestal. Sheik stumbled back from the force, catching himself before falling down the short flight of stairs. Blood dripped still from the monk's hands as he continued to grip the hilt of the sacred sword.

"What are you doing?!" he cried, betraying his normally aloof Sheikah guise.

"I, Mahari, call you back from the Void, Lord Ganondorf!"

Sheik's eyes widened in fear as he realized what was happening. He looked first at Zelda, and then to Link. Both were unconscious. The Triforces on their hands were glowing brightly, resonating as the holder of the third piece drew near.

"No!" Sheik screamed, coiling the muscles in his legs as he prepared to leap and kill Mahari in hopes of stopping the resurrection.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for everyone reading. Feel free to review as well!

Guardians

Five

"_Nayru help him."_

_The voice came to him, a little disjointed at first. As he woke, the words formed, and he realized that he was still alive. He was too exhausted to move, and remained laying on the cold stone floor. "Who...?" Sheik managed to croak through his raw throat. _

"_You're awake," Alrick said, more for himself than Sheik's sake. "I thought you would be dead by nightfall." Sheik opened his eyes, and saw the elder Sheikah sitting beside him. "What did he do to you?"_

_Sheik drew in a ragged breath, savoring the feeling of air in his lungs again, even if it must be acrid and stale. He started to push himself up, but was stopped by Alrick. "Do not try to move yourself just yet. Give your body rest." Sheik complied, sinking back to the ground. "Take your time."_

"_He was using me as an example. To show what would happen to those who opposed or betrayed him," Sheik said slowly, stopping for the soreness in his throat and to draw in breath every few words. "Hung first, the noose. Tried to-" He coughed, bringing up fresh blood. He didn't bother to wipe it away, still feeling the dried blood from the punishment on his lips and face. "Tried to find her in my mind. Dark magic, right through the link...Gave him nothing."_

"_He funneled his black magic directly into you, and you still have strength left in you to speak?" Alrick asked. "Strength left to even _live? _You have some great strength in you, boy. A Hylian would've withered away completely. The darkness would have been too much for their bodies to handle. And Sheikah, while able to travel through the shadow realm, have little more tolerance to such blackness."_

"_Perhaps the Princess left a little light of her own with me..."_

"_She must have, or you would be dead."_

Zelda, _Sheik thought. _Wherever you are, I thank you.

* * *

Sheik was in midair when he felt the first wave of pure evil slam into him. A dark wall of matter erupted out of the pedestal, shooting into the air in a thin cylinder at first, and then exploding into the room. Sheik was thrown back against one of the stone walls, breath ripped from his lungs on impact. He collapsed to the ground.

Zelda and Link were thrown to opposite sides of the room, beginning to come around after being jarred awake by the force of the impact.

The hierophant's hood was thrown back. He was in his late forties, perhaps, with the same leathery tanned skin as the other monks Sheik had killed in the castle. But his eyes held a crazed look that the others had not as he laughed with wicked delight at the darkness which filled the room. Sheik noticed in confusion that the man had the same long, pointed ears of a Hylian. He was soon too preoccupied to think much more of it.

Above their heads, a rift appeared. Tiny at first, it expanded quickly, as if eating away at existence itself to grow. Sheik could only stare in terror as something slowly descended from the Void. It was black, as black as the nothingness in the air over their heads. It was shapeless, constantly changing its vague form as it sank slowly to the ground. It found a home within the blood pooled on the stone floor.

"No," Sheik whispered. "No, no, no!"

The blood came alive, first boiling, then growing, a humanoid form rising from the crimson pool. The form was curled in on itself, floating in midair. It dripped still onto the pedestal. Then, arms stretched out, and it flexed fingers which were coming into form. Legs slowly unfolded from the mass of blood, tentatively stepping on the stone floor. It raised its head, snapping its neck from side to side. Finally, two wings emerged from its back, stretching and flapping, much to the surprise of everyone in the room.

"It isn't Ganondorf," Sheik said out loud.

"Sheik!" Zelda cried, fully conscious once again. Sheik was immediately at her side, looking over her for injuries. "I'm fine. We have to get Link, and leave."

"What is going on?" Sheik asked as they headed for Link.

"I am not sure," she replied. They both kneeled beside the Hero's body, trying to wake him up. "They seem to want to bring Ganondorf out of the Void, but failed, bringing someone else instead."

The hierophant cried out in rage, pulling the Master Sword from its pedestal once more. But it was too late. This new beast was already wiping the blood from its face and body, mortal once again. It was a man, tall and muscular, with long, dark hair. The wings on his back were leathery, with long fingers tipped with black claws. From his head grew ram's horns. He opened his eyes. Sheik was startled to find they were red, usually a sign of Sheikah blood.

"Who called me back from the Void?" the beast asked in a deep, smooth voice.

Link shook his head, groggy still, but surprised. He looked first from Sheik, and then to Zelda. "Are you all right, Zelda?" he asked. She nodded quickly. "Where are we?"

"The Temple of Time. We have to get out of here," Sheik said.

The hierophant replied to the beast with another wordless cry, making to swing the Master Sword to destroy the beast. He was stopped in the middle of the stroke by some unseen force. His arms shook as he struggled to keep hold of the sword, smoke pouring from between his fingers.

"You should not play with toys you are not equipped to handle," the beast stated, not turning to acknowledge the hierophant personally. He was looking around the room, admiration in his eyes.

Mahari screamed, dropping the blade. His hands were charred black, skin nearly sliding off of the bone.

"I ask again: Who called me back from the Void?!"

The monks remained silent, unsure of what to say.

Finally, Mahari spoke up. "It..It was I! But you were not the one I intended to call..."

"Why not?"

"Lord Ganondorf..."

The beast roared in rage, and dark magic ripped into Mahari, tearing his skin and clothes apart. The dark force was emanating from the beast, making its way now for the outer ring of monks. All of them sank to their knees, screaming in pain as they disintegrated into nothing.

"It isn't stopping," Link whispered.

"Run!" Zelda shouted.

But the darkness was quicker than them, and caught up to them before they were even able to take a step. Sheik yanked Zelda out of the way, attempting to pull her in front of him to shield her from death. They were all very surprised to learn that none of them felt pain, though the dark magic momentarily pressed around them before reaching the walls of the temple and dissipating.

Link blinked owlishly, searching himself and the others for signs of damage. The Triforce was glowing brightly on his hand, as well as Zelda's.

"What have we here," the beast said, taking a step towards the group. Each of them spun to face him defiantly, still wondering how they were alive. "You did not fall to my power. How?" His fierce red eyes swept over the group, and he hissed. "Guardian!" His eyes were fixed on Sheik. "You still serve these foolish and unworthy people when you have the power to make _them _serve _you_?" He scoffed.

"It is an honor to serve the Royal Family," Sheik replied.

The beast curled his lip in response, exposing a sharp fang. Surprise lit his eyes once more, and he seemed to almost coo with delight. "And bearers of the Triforce. The light and purity of your souls must've cut right through the dark wave," he rationalized to himself. "Mm, now this does present a problem of sorts. Whatever shall I do?" The beast advanced, within arms reach of them now. Link and Sheik both stood before Zelda, willing to lay their lives down for her.

"Go, my Queen, while you still can," Sheik murmured.

"How sweet," the demon mocked. "But your times have long since passed." He reached out first for Link, dark magic crackling at his fingertips. Link, however, reacted fast, ducking just out of reach, giving Sheik an opportunity to strike. The Sheikah made to slice the beast's outstretched arm, but instead found himself lifted off of his feet and into the air. "I want to play a game," the monster said with a childlike voice full of eagerness. "How do you call it...'Fetch'?"

Sheik vanished suddenly, and reappeared behind the beast in a puff of smoke, leaping in the air to strike it in the neck. The beast growled, stepping to the side just in time to receive the kaiken blade to the shoulder instead.

"Link, the Master Sword!" Zelda cried.

While Sheik fought to pull free his own blade, Link leaped up the stairs, snatching up the bloodied sword. He felt right with the blade in his grasp, the Triforce of Courage glowing on the back of his hand and preparing him for battle with the beast.

Sheik jumped from the monster's back, turning himself in the air so that he landed facing the enemy. He landed in time to see Link lift the Master Sword over his head, ready to kill the winged monster, before being thrown to the side like a rag doll.

"We do not have a chance against him," Sheik determined grimly. "Even as the power of the Triforce keeps his concentrated black magic from harming either of you, he still has other strengths that are capable of destroying us, it seems."

"Link," Zelda said, putting her hands around his arm, trying to help him to his feet. "We must leave."

The Hero stumbled to his feet, moving to sheath the Master Sword, and finding that his scabbard still lay on the pedestal where the hierophant had been. He caught a glimpse of the demon's fair face, twisted in a scowl as his red eyes watched them move for the exit of the hidden chamber within the temple.

"Leaving? So soon?"

Zelda nearly stopped cold in her tracks as she heard the rumbling of the heavy stone door sliding closed. Link almost slammed into it, unable to halt his run in time.

"Damn! He's got us trapped!" Link hissed, slamming his fists against the unmovable stone.

"What do we do now?" Zelda asked.

"Take hold of me," Sheik said simply. He extended a hand to each of his companions, and concentrated on the room on the other side. "Do not let go, or you will be left in the shadows."

Link gave a nervous laugh, glancing over his shoulders as the demon approached. "That's where you go when you do that?"

Sheik did not reply. Link screwed his eyes shut, heart racing, and then-!

There was darkness, darkness everywhere. A hazy mist swirled past them, a harsh wind sliding over them. Voices called out, some wailing desperately, others crying with rage. The air was thick and hot. Link thought he would surely suffocate, but just as quick as they'd entered the shadow world, they returned to Hyrule again, this time on the other side of the Door of Time. Some of the black mist escaped with them, quickly dissipating in the light.

Sheik gave the two Hylians a second to recuperate. Without looking back, the three made for the castle.


	6. Chapter 6

Guardians

Six

"_Do you feel it?"_

_Sheik's eyes fluttered open. There was not much to be done in the cell, aside from sleep. He occasionally spoke with Alrick. _

"_His presence. That Hero, they call him," Alrick said. "Does he truly carry the mark of the goddesses?"_

"_He does," Sheik answered. "He will, with the help of the Sages he has worked so hard to free, destroy Ganondorf."_

_There was a silence between them, both of them realizing that, by the time the Hero reached them, it was likely to be too late. Ganondorf, knowing that the Hero had awakened all of the Sages, ordered all of the prisoners to be executed, so that Link may not rescue them._

_The guards in the hall scurried back and forth, barking out orders and taking wailing, terrified Hylians, Zoras, and even a Goron or two, down the hall, never to be seen on this plane again. Sheik and Alrick both knew they would soon make that last trip themselves. Alrick was prepared, perhaps, even ready, to die. Sheik admired his elder's bravery, and was ashamed to say that he did not share in it. _

_He was terrified._

"_Alrick?"_ _Sheik said quietly, looking to the older Sheikah. He was not sure what to say, but knowing that this very well may have been their last moments of life, he had to say _something _to the man who had raised him. _

_Alrick's eyes flicked to the door, where a Gerudo woman stood, two Stalfos on either side of you. "All right, Sheikah scum. You're next. I don't care which one, but let's make this quick," the woman spat._

"_Sheik," Alrick whispered, getting the younger male's attention. He fixed his hardened eyes on Sheik's, and he could see the fear beneath the guise of calm. He stood, giving the guards a show of weakness, limping heavily on his right leg as he walked to them, using the stone wall as a support. Then, he cried out wordlessly, rushing the Gerudo and slamming her into the Stalfos behind her. Hoping Sheik would hear and understand, he said in their native language, "Go, while there is still time!"_

_The youth hesitated but for a split-second, desperately wanting to help Alrick, but knowing the odds of survival were small. Sheik jumped to his feet, mustering the strength to travel through the shadows, reappearing in the hall. He was disoriented, the room spinning and shaking, but he knew he could not afford a second of hesitation.  
_

"_Kill them!" the Gerudo woman cried._

_Sheik ran. The last he saw of Alrick was a crumpled gray form on the floor of a prison cell._

"What was it?" Link asked, fitting a new strap for a scabbard across his chest.

"I am not sure," Zelda replied, still flipping through the yellowed pages of a heavy, old book. "All of this...it could take forever for us to find anything out about that beast! Even if all three of us worked day and night, it would take years. He did not even name himself. We have nothing to go on." She sighed, gently closing it.

They'd arrived back to the castle safely. The knights were called back, posted on full alert for the rest of the night and informed of the strange creature that escaped from the Void. After reassuring everyone that they were all fine and relatively unharmed, they were allowed to be alone again.

"If only Impa were here," Sheik said, closing his own book. "She was full of knowledge of older times. If anyone in Hyrule would have known the origins of the beast, it would have been her." In truth, Sheik thought one other may know more than even Impa. But, as far as Sheik was aware, the man had died during Ganondorf's reign. It was not productive to bring him up now.

Zelda's eyes lit up, and she turned to Link. "The Ocarina...do you still have it?" she asked.

"Yes," Link replied. "I never gave it back to you after Ganondorf's attack...Why?"

"You can still speak with Saria in the Sacred Realm through it. Perhaps she can somehow arrange for Impa, or even Rauru to speak with us about the creature. Between the two of them, they should certainly know what to do about it," she explained.

"You're right," Link said. "The goddesses chose rightly when they picked you for the Triforce of Wisdom, huh?"

"They never make a mistake," Sheik remarked.

The trio headed for Link's quarters, where he still kept the ocarina. It was small, able to fit in the palm of his hand. Link first learned to play the instrument with Saria when he was still a child under the belief that he was one of the Kokiri. She was a patient teacher, and always kind in her criticism, giving him tips on how to improve, but still telling him what he was doing right. His first ocarina had been broken by Mido in a fit of jealousy, which is why it meant so much to him when she gave her own to him before he left on his journey. Now he had two ocarinas. Though, he knew, the Ocarina of Time would have to be returned to Zelda before he returned to his past for good.

Throughout his search for the Sages, he'd only gotten better with it, remembering everything Saria had taught him. He'd become good enough to learn songs by ear, not having to know the notes to replicate a tune. That particular talent had come in handy, as many of the songs carried magical properties when played through the Ocarina of Time. Saria's Song ended up being one of them.

Link put the instrument to his lips, and placed his fingers over the proper holes before letting a smooth, low note out. After he played the song, a new figure faded into the room. It was short, clad in green with similarly colored hair. The Forest Sage was obviously on another plane of existence, appearing somewhat faded to the eyes of those in the room.

"Link...?"

"Saria," he replied.

"You're well!" she cried. "It is good to hear from you!"

"You, too, Saria," Link said, unsure of how to continue the conversation. He didn't want to tell Saria that he had no intention of speaking with her right now. He thought that might hurt her a little. Fortunately for him, Zelda was a bit more skilled in the social arts, and managed to explain the situation to the Sage tactfully.

"Saria, can you hear me?" Zelda asked.

"Yes...Queen Zelda?"

"It is. I have a very important favor to ask of you," the Queen said. "Is it possible to speak with Impa through this connection?"

Saria was silent for a second, as if considering the possibility. "I suppose she could. Let's try."

There was silence, and Saria seemed to flicker in and out of the room. Then, the Kokiri reappeared, a smile on her face. Next to her, the armor-clad Sheikah woman appeared, looking over the three solid forms before her fondly.

"It is good to see you all again," Impa said. "I know what you have called me here for. We all felt it. There was a great disturbance in the Chamber. Something is here again which should not be."

"Then do you know what it is?" Zelda asked hopefully.

"My knowledge on the matter is limited," Impa replied. "The creature is called Adonis. He is very powerful, wielding greatly concentrated dark magic..." She furrowed her brows in thought, before shaking her head in agitation. The ghosts of the Sages wavered momentarily. "There is more. It is important, but it has been so long since I've heard the story, I cannot recall it. Perhaps Rauru-"

"Something is interfering with our connection," Saria said. "We don't have that much time."

"Sheik," Impa said. "Seek out Alrick. He will know."

"Alrick is dead," Sheik replied, surprised that Impa was unaware.

Impa smiled knowingly. "Are you so sure?"

Sheik did not have a reply. It had always been an assumption of his, since Sheik last saw him within Ganondorf's fortress dungeons. Very few escaped it alive, and in a last-moment fit of rage, Ganondorf had ordered all prisoners to be executed so that the Hero could not free them.

Then, the two Sages were gone.

"Impa?" Zelda tried. "Saria?"

"They're gone," Link said. "I don't feel them anymore."

"Who is Alrick?" Zelda asked, turning her attention to Sheik now.

"Alrick was a Sheikah," he replied, hoping that would suffice.

"How do you know him?"

"He raised me, along with two others," Sheik said, going into more detail as he knew the Queen wanted them. "They were killed in the initial coup. I know this for a fact as their heads were placed on stakes outside of the castle walls. Alrick, however, was taken captive. I assumed he was dead after Ganondorf ordered all prisoners to be destroyed."

"I guess it's good news that your friend is still alive then, huh?" Link asked, becoming a little uncomfortable with the heavy tone of the new conversation.

"I suppose."

"Then you know what we must do now," Zelda said.

"Yes," Link confirmed, nodding. "We have to find him."


	7. Chapter 7

Guardians

Seven

"_It is confusing." Sheik tilted his head, brows drawn together as he thought hard about the story. _

"_Of course," the woman said. "Sometimes it is best to start with the end, so one may better understand the beginning."_

"_Mmm," Sheik hummed. "I'm not so sure that whoever says that has actually heard the end of the story without the beginning."_

_She smiled. _

"_Why do you fill his head with fairy tales, Reina?" the man asked as he approached. _

"_Every child is told fairy tales, Alrick," she replied, eyes narrowing. "Sheik should be no different."_

"_He has enough to remember without cluttering his mind with fantasies," he said. Alrick quirked a silver brow. "Such as where, exactly, he's put his boots?"_

_Sheik curled his toes self-consciously. "Am I going somewhere?" Sheik asked, standing up._

"_Who can know what the future brings," Alrick replied. "A Sheikah is always prepared."_

"_How can I prepare for what is unknown?" the boy asked, tilting his head up to meet Alrick's gaze. The man disappeared in a puff of dark mist, reappearing behind the ten year old, and picked him up by the collar of his clothing before he could react. _

"_You will find a way," he said. "Or you will fall to one who is better prepared than you."_

_Sheik nodded his understanding. The tall man released his captive, leaving him to go and find his missing shoes. "Alrick!" Reina said sharply. "He is a child, not a warrior. It is in a child's nature to ask questions. You humiliate him when you do things like that."_

"_Then that humiliation will drive him," the man replied simply, taking a seat on the wooden tabletop._

"_It is not healthy to be driven by negativity. Hatred, humiliation, envy, anger...Each are connected, and a warrior who uses them as his fuel is not a warrior for the sake of good," Reina said. "You must be kinder to him."_

_Alrick remained silent, waiting for Sheik to run back up the slight incline to them. In one hand, he held his lyre. Telmid made it for him, encouraging the boy to be interested in some form of art. He'd offered Sheik charcoal and paper, a bit of clay, even, but he did not do well with it. But the boy had a gift of sorts for music, and had taken to the lyre. _

"_Why do you have that?" Alrick asked._

"_To be prepared," Sheik replied. "Because we are going somewhere."_

"_Are we now?"_

"_I...think," Sheik answered, faltering a little upon hearing Alrick's tone._

"_You are coming with me to Kakariko Village," Alrick confirmed._

_Sheik's red eyes lit up with excitement. He'd not left the settlement since he was a very small child. He couldn't remember anything but hazy snapshots of Kakariko in his mind. This dilapidated village was all he really knew. It thrilled him to know Alrick trusted him well enough to take him along for a supply run to the largest Sheikah village in all of Hyrule._

_But he did his best not to show it. _

"Where do you search for a man who does not wish to be found?" Sheik asked out loud. He and Link searched every home in Kakariko, finding no sign or word of the elder Sheikah. This put Sheik in a foul mood, and on top of all of the accusatory and fearful glances the villagers had given him, he was beyond irritated.

"We'll find him, somewhere," Link said confidently. "We just have to avoid that thing. What did Impa call it again?"

"Adonis," Sheik replied vacantly, eyes focused on the horizon for any sign of movement.

"Yes. He probably isn't still inside the Temple. But I guess it isn't a good idea to ask anyone to go look. It'd be a death sentence."

"I've only one other idea of where Alrick may be," Sheik said, getting back to the matter at hand. "The mountains to the north."

"The Spine?" Link asked. "That's actually the one place in Hyrule my search for the Sages never took me. Only through the pass to get to Gerudo Desert."

"No one travels those mountains," Sheik replied. "But one of the first Sheikah settlements in Hyrule is there. It is where I grew up. I suppose he did as well."

"He didn't live in Kakariko? I thought that was a Sheikah village," Link said.

"It is. But it is younger than Alrick," Sheik explained. "Impa founded it when she was young, and soon after the Unification War, opened it to Hylians as well. Most of the Sheikah died during the war, and there were many empty houses to fill with refugees, I suppose. Alrick lived there for a short time."

"Oh. Why did he not stay in Kakariko, then?"

Sheik shrugged.

The two riders spurred their horses on to the north. Neither liked the idea of leaving the castle and their Queen so far behind when a dangerous creature was on the loose. They had to put their trust in the Knights of Hyrule now.

Snow fell in the mountains. Night had fallen in the time it took the two to ride to the distance. Now they traveled on foot, leaving their steeds to wander freely.

"How much further?" Link asked, pulling his cloak tighter to him in a feeble attempt to warm himself.

"I can not be sure," Sheik replied. "It is difficult to tell the landmarks in the snow. I will know the right place when I see it."

"How did you all live here, so far from everyone else?" Link did not like to travel in silence. During his quest for the Sages, he often spoke at length with Navi. The fairy, who he considered to be one of his closest friends, returned to Kokiri Forest to recuperate after managing to withstand Ganondorf's black magic in order to help Link defeat him. Traveling with Sheik made him a little uncomfortable, because the man never spoke unless he was first spoken to. Link felt that talking made things go by faster. Sheik considered it a distraction.

"Trips to small settlements on the Field were not uncommon," Sheik replied.

"Oh. In the forest, everything seemed to grow just right on its own. I think the Great Deku Tree had a lot to do with it. We had everything we needed right there," Link explained. "I was the first to ever leave the forest, you know."

"You were not Kokiri," Sheik said.

"Yeah...I guess most of them had that figured out before I did. I guess I was a pretty gullible kid, huh?" Link said, a smile on his face.

"'Was'?" Sheik replied, in a rare show of humor.

"Hey!" Link laughed, shoving Sheik playfully. "I am not gullible!"

Sheik smiled behind his cowl. "You could not have known," he said, returning to the conversation.

"I guess," Link agreed. "But...you can always feel it when you're different. When you're the outcast. You know?"

The Sheikah nodded, knowing very well.

"The Kokiri were kind to me for the most part, but I knew many of them were not very true friends. I heard the rumors about me. 'The boy without a fairy'. It was just...unheard of. So they knew I wasn't one of them. I think Saria was the only one who genuinely liked me, and thought of me as a friend." He smiled again. "Makes sense she was a Sage. She's so kind."

There was a silence between them as neither knew how to continue. The mountains were quiet around them. Not even a bird flew in the night sky overhead. The only sounds were their boots crushing the snow beneath them.

After a few more minutes of silence, Sheik said, "Here. Through this tunnel." He indicated a pitch black path through the mountain.

Link glanced at it, unsure. "That looks more like a cave than a tunnel," he said.

"There is a bend, and you will be able to see the light on the other end. Beyond it, there is a small valley. That is where the settlement is."

"Okay," Link replied, entering the cave. He put out a gloved hand to the icy stone wall for guidance. Sheik followed, knowing the tunnel well enough to do without light or guidance. It had been years since he'd been here, but still, he remembered it.

They rounded the bend, and saw the exit. The small settlement was clearly abandoned. The old wood buildings were covered in a layer of snow. Animals wandered freely in the single street. The small creek and pond were frozen over.

Sheik stepped out of the tunnel first, seeking a light or some sign of life in one of the houses. Link exited next, looking around at the valley. Sheik was a few paces ahead of Link, but even that small area between them was enough for the stone creature to rise out of the ground. Link, distracted, did not notice it at first. When it finally drew itself up to its full height-a few inches taller than Link-the Hylian youth saw it, almost running into it.

"Hey!" Link exclaimed in surprise, jumping back and drawing the Master Sword. Sheik whirled around at the noise, not expecting to see the stone man.

The man reached out to Link, grabbing him by his tunic, and lifting him from the ground effortlessly. "What business have you here, boy?" he asked in a deep, thickly accented voice. Link thought for a split-second that the accent reminded him of Sheik's own.

"We're looking for-!" Link started, hoping the answer wouldn't result in a fistful of rock.

"Alrick," Sheik finished.

The stone man dropped Link, and turned around to face the other traveler. The creature studied the Sheikah with its eerie, pupil-less stone eyes. It looked like a statue, smooth, as opposed to some sort of rocky, rough monstrosity. "Sheik," the creature replied. Suddenly, the stone softened into cloth, skin and hair.

"You know this thing?" Link asked, stepping around the previously stone being to look Sheik in the eyes.

"Yes," he said, still watching the man. "We found him. This is Alrick."


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you to all who have reviewed and read. Sorry for returning with such a meagre update.

Guardians

_They were all staring._

_Sheik shifted his weight, gripping the wood frame of his lyre a little tighter. His eyes flicked from person to person, each time meeting the strangely coloured stares of the Kakariko citizens. Some of them looked peeved, others worried, and a few were outright frightened. Above all, Sheik noticed that _none _of them had red eyes._

_"Alrick?" he whispered, not taking his eyes away from the curious people. "Why are their eyes coloured that way?"_

_"They are Hylians," the older man replied simply._

_"Do all Hylians have eyes that way? Those...green and blues?"_

_"Yes. They are those who have always dwelled in the light of the goddesses, and forever will...though they have lost their ways."_

_"It's beautiful," Sheik whispered to himself. He could not begrudge the gawking, judgmental masses of Kakariko that. He felt suddenly exposed, despite all of the cloth he wore. He felt ugly, even. These tall, proud people with their goddess-given light all about them, colourful by nature with their pale skin and light hair and eyes. Their voices melodious and sweet, their clothing bright and intricate. He looked down at his own tattered and dirty clothing, his own tanned skin, the black strands of hair hanging in his face, greasy from the effort of days-long travels._

_He gripped his lyre tighter, staring at his booted toes._

_Alrick glanced at the boy, and quirked a silver brow. "Are you not a Sheikah?"_

_Sheik nodded his head._

_"Then you are proud of your people, your heritage, and you would let no one think otherwise." Nodding once more, Sheik looked up to Alrick. The man's red-violet eyes were hard as he stared out at the Hylians. Sheik admired his confidence, and wished he could absorb it like a sponge. Inhaling deeply, he sat up straight, and locked his eyes forward._

_After several long days, their journey was completed._

Eight

"What has happened to you?" Sheik asked, furrowing his brows as he looked over his old friend. The man had the look of a feral creature about him, eyes fierce and stance tense. Link would not have been surprised to learn that beneath the dirty grey scarf he wore to cover the lower half of his face were bared teeth. Studying the man for the first time, the Hylian noticed he wore a uniform similar to Sheik's. It was grey, with a similar cloth over the chest that bore the Eye of Truth. The boots on the man were actual leather, dark brown in colour, reaching to the middle of his lower legs. He wore gauntlets of a similar colour. He wore a long, mud-stained cloak, hood pulled over his head.

"Your questions are useless, boy, as I have asked them many times myself and yet still receive no answers," Alrick said angrily.

"How did you escape? I thought you were dead," Sheik said.

"Can I be so sure I have not died? No, for this is too mild a curse for the goddesses to bestow upon me; it is not nearly as wretched as the life I have led," the man muttered. He looked back up to Sheik and Link. "The hero felled the beast as those foul women moved to remove me from this world. The earth began to shake, and they fled. I was yet too...weak...to find my own way. I was swallowed up into the earth itself, and found myself to be made of stone. I made my way from that place. I do not dare go back."

"But...We have-It is important that we-"

"Spit it out, child!"

Link looked worriedly from Sheik to Alrick. He'd never seen Sheik stutter or falter before. It made the Sheikah seem so helpless. Like a child. Link never thought too much about Sheik ever being a child-playful and wild. It seemed appropriate that the young man had always been reserved, composed, and dutiful.

With a strange doubt in his red eyes, Sheik straightened up, and became rigid. "Impa told us to seek you out. She said you would be able to help us in the matters of a demon called Adonis."

"Adonis was a fairy tail. That foolish woman has led you on a wild cuccoo chase," Alrick stated matter-of-factly, and began to walk the small dirt road that ran through the centre of the derelict village. Sheik glanced at Link, narrowing his eyes and nodding his head in Alrick's direction. The two youths followed the older man, not yet ready to give up.

"I can tell you, sir, he's very well a real thing," Link insisted.

The older Sheikah glanced at Link, and said, "If it were true that the beast is real, then none save the fabled Guardians could do anything to stop it."

"Impa said you could help us," Sheik replied.

Alrick snorted. "Help you when I can not even help myself?"

"_Eirta-hii!" _Sheik shouted suddenly in his native tongue, overcome with anger at the childishness behaviour of the man he once idolised. "_Therhal a tinna dol estad!" _He balled his shaking hands into tight fists, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "You think only you have been stricken with difficult times these past years? Are you so foolish to think that none of us have sacrificed but you?! It can't be helped what the goddesses have decided for you! You are Sheikah! _Endure!"_

Link could not help but be startled at the uncharacteristic outburst of the usually reserved Sheikah. He couldn't remember a time when he'd ever seen Sheik express anything even resembling anger. Without another word, Sheik turned away from them, and walked calmly away. Link glanced one last time at Alrick, who was staring after Sheik. The man hesitated, started forward as if to stop the Sheikah, and then at last turned in the opposite direction.

Link sighed, and jogged after his friend.


	9. Chapter 9

Guardians__

Sheik studied the woman curiously. Impa was a tall woman, clad in leather armour and bracers on each arm. She appeared to be roughly the same age as Alrick-somewhere in her thirties. Two thin, short swords hung in scabbards at her sides, and Sheik needed no demonstrations to know this woman could use them competently. He could read it in her bright, fierce eyes. She stood with her arms crossed, watching them as they approached her.

"Impa."

"Alrick," the woman replied in a low, deep voice. She turned her eyes down to the young boy at the man's side. "Is he the one then?"

Alrick nodded. Sheik stared up at the woman, trying to stuff his inexplicable fear of her down into himself where no prying eyes could find it. When the boy did not introduce himself, Alrick tapped him on the shoulder.

"I am Sheik," the boy blurted suddenly.

"Well met, young Sheik," Impa said, suppressing a smile at the child's nervousness. "It has been said that you will be accompanying me in the castle while Alrick collects the necessary provisions about town to return to the village."

Sheik nodded. "Yes, eanha," _he replied._

"You are free to speak," Impa said, waving her hand. "There is no need for my own nephew to refer to me with formalities."

"I-I am your nephew?" Sheik asked.

Nodding, the woman said, "Your father was my brother."

"What was he like?"

"There is no need for you to dwell in the past. Concern yourself with the present," Alrick said sharply.

Impa shot the man an angered look. "How will one prevent themselves from repeating the mistakes of the past without ever returning to it?" Turning her attention back to Sheik, she said, "I will tell you of him as we return to the castle." Sheik nodded his acceptance. Impa straightened herself, meeting Alrick's eyes. Sheik tried to be inconspicuous as he strained to hear their new, quiet conversation. He managed to catch but snatches of it: "dreams", "prophesies", "princess", "west"...

"Mind yourself, boy," Alrick said, keeping his eyes on Impa as the two continued to speak.

Sheik nodded to no one in particular as he decided it would be best to refrain from trying Alrick's patience any longer.

Nine

"We have no aid from him," Sheik reported dutifully.

Zelda sighed and closed her eyes. "That is unfortunate," she replied quietly. Turning away from Link and Sheik, she made her way to the books she had been reading in their absence. "Even with the name Impa has given us to identify the creature, I still have found very little information. Most of the older tomes which would have housed such stories did not survive Ganondorf's reign. However..." She turned a thin volume around to face Sheik and Link. "This is a book on the Sheikah and their legends. It mentions Adonis briefly, and saying that five guardians were the only ones capable of defeating him."

Sheik glanced down at the book, and scoffed. "'It has been believed by many generations of Hylians that the demon, with its red eyes and dark hair, was the first Sheikah to walk Hyrule'. This is nonsense."

"But your friend did mention something similar," Link said. "About the guardians."

Zelda nodded. "Yes. The book continues, mentioning that the guardians were given the abilities to command an element. They were the protectors of Hyrule, until their unexplained disappearance."

"Elements?" Link echoed. "Like the Sages?"

"I suppose," Zelda replied. "That is all of the information there is on the subject."

"Do you think maybe the Sages _are _the guardians?" Link offered, trying to solve the puzzle. The beast was still out there, and Link knew what it was capable of. He did not wish to stand by while innocents might have been suffering.

"If they were," Sheik replied, "it is very unlikely they would have allowed Adonis to escape to begin with, as they would have had the power to stop him."

"Sages do not have power over the elements themselves, either," Zelda added. "I suppose the question of how to stop the beast has been answered but..."

"We lack the necessary tools to perform the task," Sheik finished.

"If only we could've convinced your friend to help us," Link muttered.

Suddenly, the sound of a horn blared through the open windows of the library. Bird songs were overtaken by the shouts of men and the clang of metal as the knights prepared for confrontation. Almost immediately, Sheik and Link dashed towards the sound of the horns.

"It's here!"

"Overhead!"

"Watch its tail and claws!"

The garden in the courtyard of the castle was in chaos as the knights repeatedly attempted to nock their arrows while Adonis continued to swoop in on them. One unlucky knight was sent flying against the stone walls of the castle with a flick of the demon's tail. Another was caught by the throat as it rose into the air again. He was dropped to the ground, unmoving.

Link gritted his teeth as he unsheathed the Master Sword. Adonis jerked his head around, sensing the presence of the bearer of the Triforce of Courage. "Filthy dog," he growled. Flaring his leathery wings, the demon dropped to the ground heavily. All at once, the knights released their bows at a distance of only a few feet. Almost immediately, the arrows dissipated in midair.

With an angered cry, Link charged forward, gripping his sword tightly. He thrust the blade forward, only to be crushed against the grass by an invisible force. "Ah!" he gasped, losing his grip on the blade.  
Sheik was quickly at his friend's side, keeping a keen Sheikah eye on the beast at all times. "Can you move?"

"Uh..yeah," Link said in a strangled voice as he gasped for breath. He grasped for the Master Sword.

"It is useless to fight me," Adonis said. "It is useless to do much else than..die."

The sound of gurgling and choking filled the air as the knights all dropped to their knees, grabbing at their throats. "He's killing them!" Link cried.

Sheik climbed to his feet, drew his blades and-

Adonis suddenly jerked to the side, and the knights all began gasping, falling to the ground. A stone dirk whipped past the monster, barely missing his neck, and sank into the ground up to its hilt. Adonis growled, turning to meet the eyes of a man who appeared to be hewn from stone.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you to all readers/reviewers so far. I haven't forgotten about this story. I hope you haven't either ^^

"_You've grown very much since I saw you last." Sheik thought that was a silly statement for his aunt to make. Of course he'd grown. He was eleven years old now, and she probably hadn't seen him since he was a toddler._

_"Yes," he answered, unsure of what else to say. He couldn't disrespect her by pointing out the obviousness of her observation, so he simply agreed with her. Beyond that, he found himself quite distracted by the business of the Castle Town square. It was complete and utter chaos. Kakariko, while not exactly as quiet and lifeless as his own home village, was nothing compared to this place. There were vendors shouting out about their products, children chasing dogs, people talking and laughing loudly, other running here and there. All of the noise accumulated into a dull roar that was very difficult to ignore, but Impa seemed used to it, and continued walking straight along the main cobbled road. Sheik tried to do the same-a Sheikah was supposed to appear impassive and calm at all times. But the excitement around him was difficult to ignore._

_"The castle is not too far, now," she said to him in a reassuring manner. She must have picked up on his nervousness. He gritted his teeth, embarrassed for allowing his emotions to be so strong that she could sense them. "The Princess is about your age, you know."_

_Princess? Sheik had not taken much time to think about her. What was a princess like, anyway? Demanding? Spoiled? Helpless? He had no idea. He'd never met the Royal Family before. "Oh," Sheik replied. "What is she like?"_

_Impa smiled kindly. They were out of the market town now, passing under a high, arched wall and stepping out onto a dirt path. "She is a very intelligent, and a good child. Not an ounce of malice in her heart, and very merciful. She'll make a fine leader, one day."_

_"Alrick says mercy is not always a good trait to have," Sheik said. "That mercy has been reason for many wrong-doings in the past."_

_"And so have harsh judgments and lack of compassion," Impa replied. "It is no reason to forget our humanity, and become cold towards each other. Come, Sheik. We are almost there."_

_Sheik looked up, and saw they were approaching a small gate. It was already beginning to roll open for them. The dirt path sloped upward as it came to the top of the hill. He was starting to wonder if they'd ever reach the castle when he saw the tall spires reaching into the clear blue sky. They continued walking, until finally they were in front of the enormous building nestled in a tiny valley. He couldn't help but feel amazed that someone had built it. It seemed to stretch on forever in spires, arched doorways, and stained glass windows. A small moat that appeared to be more for decoration than protection encircled the castle._

_They crossed the small drawbridge into the opened doors. The inside was even more grandiose than the outside, with walls covered in tapestries, and candelabras bolted to the walls. The first room they came to was enormous, with high ceilings, and walls adorned with paintings. It felt surreal to him, and the room made him feel so tiny and insignificant._

_"Found another one, have you?"_

_Sheik whirled around to face the owner of the deep, mysterious voice, and was met with a behemoth of a man dressed in dark leather armour. His skin was tanner than any Sheikah, and his hair was a mess of fiery orange. A Gerudo, for sure. He wore a circlet with a large amber stone embedded in it which matched his strange eyes. His face was very angular, even more so because of the grin he wore on his face as he approached them._

_"Lord Ganondorf," Impa said politely. Sheik noticed she didn't bow her head despite the man apparently being some sort of royalty. He couldn't say he blamed her. The man made him ill at ease. He tried to brush it off as an irrational feeling brought on by his own prejudice towards the Gerudo people, who had wiped his people out to near extinction. "This is my nephew, Sheik." Impa put a hand on his shoulder, lightly urging him to come forward._

_Ganondorf stared down at him, a grin still on his face. "Sheik the Sheikah, huh? You Shadow Folk never cease to amuse me with your strange customs."_

_"None so strange as yours, Proponent of Genocide," Sheik spat back, infuriated that the man dare insult his people._

_"Sheik!" Impa said sharply._

_But Ganondorf simply laughed in response. "Feisty. Good kid." He reached out one large hand, moving to rustle the angered boy's hair. Sheik withdrew from the contact as if the man's touch were venomous._

_He found himself longing for home already._

Ten

"Return yourself to the Void you crawled out of, hellspawn," Alrick said viciously, drawing two more short blades from their hilts at his side. Link and Sheik assumed similar positions, keeping their own blades pointed towards the demon. The knights slowly regained their strength, rising to their feet and following suit.

Adonis flapped his leathery wings, sending dust and dirt up in clouds as he rose into the air. "I'll leave you all with a gift," he called down. Raising his clawed hands into the air, he began to chant in an ancient language.

"What is he doing?" Link asked quietly, keeping his eyes on the creature.

"I don't recognise the words," Sheik responded.

"'Jormungand'(1)," Alrick whispered as he picked the only familiar word out of the demon's string of chanting.

Link heard Sheik inhale sharply at that, and asked, "What? What is Jormungand?"

"He is calling to the serpent laying at the centre of the world," Sheik hissed.

Suddenly, the ground beneath them shook, nearly throwing everyone in the courtyard from their feet. It shook again once more, and finally, the ground split open. Several knights slipped into the crevice, while others rushed away from it. Link and Sheik took a few steps back, tensing as they gripped their weapons tighter.

Then, from the opening in the earth, a reature shot out. It was as thick around as the Deku Tree, its body covered in enormous, poison-green scales. Only part of the creature's body could emerge from the opening, the rest of it still beneath the surface. Its body split in two roughly half way up the exposed portion, diverging into two separate necks and serpentine heads. Their tongues flicked in and out, tasting the air.

"Long has it been since we have tasted the fresh air of the surface..." the left head spoke slowly.

"Who has called us hear in the ancient tongue?" the right questioned.

"I have called you here, Jormungand," Adonis cried. "Destroy these men, and I shall see to it that you crawl the surface world again!"

"We accept your offer, Winged One," the heads spoke in unison. They turned their attention down to the people below them. Then, Adonis was gone.

"Destroy the heads," Sheik called out to the knights. A barrage of arrows flew through the air, falling short of their target. The heads were too high, and the arrows instead sank into various places along the necks, or back to the ground.

The left head pulled back, then struck at the knights in an instant, catching one in its mouth and swallowing him whole. Link didn't hesitate, and jumped onto the serpent's head, sinking the master sword into its skull for stability. It thrashed madly, trying to toss him. Link held onto the sword tightly, trying to drive it further into the head. The knights were now firing their arrows successfully at the serpent, many embedding themselves in its jaw.

Sheik tried to buy Link time by keeping the right head too busy to help the left. He leaped into the air, disappearing in a puff of smoke before reappearing on its back. Quickly, he sank his blades into its neck, trying not to fall. The serpent began flailed, throwing itself left and right. But Sheik held tightly, then slowly began to climb the snake.

Alrick decided to try to help Link first. The left head was greatly weakened by the arrows and the sword in its skull. He jumped up, disappearing and then appearing again on top of the snake's head. Link jerked in surprise, then looked up at Alrick and nodded. The elder Sheikah thrust his blades down into the base of the serpent's skull.

Finally, after withdrawing the Master Sword, Link was able to drive the sword straight between the snake's eyes. The head gave one last hiss, before plummeting to the ground. "Hold on!" Link cried to Alrick, gripping the sword tightly. The head landed with an enormous thud. Link rolled off of it, and pulled his sword out of its head. Alrick jumped off of the corpse nimbly, turning his attention to the right head.

Sheik was still on top of it, keeping himself stabilised with one short blade in the snake's head, and another taking stabs at its left eye. Link ran to help, when the snake saw him, and struck. Sheik flew from the top of the snake's head, flipping himself around and landing on his feet in a crouch. His eyes went wide when he realised the snake had swallowed the Hero whole.

* * *

1-Jormungand. A giant serpent from Norse mythology who helps the world at the time of the apocalypse. It doesn't have two heads in the myths; that's an 'artistic liberty'.


	11. Chapter 11

"_I am no fan of that man, myself," Impa chided, "but you must keep your temper in check. Especially around those considered royalty and nobles. A Sheikah exorcises complete control over himself at all times. Remember that."_

_He nodded to his elder in response, following her silently through the enormous halls of the castle. They were headed to the courtyard. Impa explained that Zelda spent much of her time in the small garden, and if one were ever at a loss as to where she may be, it was the first place one should look._

_The main gardens were lined with soldiers patrolling the area. Tall hedges grew against marbled walls. Impa led Sheik past the area to a smaller garden tucked away in an alcove. This garden had several flowerbeds in it, and a small stream ran around the perimetre alongside the stone walls that enclosed the place. There were several windows set high in the walls, save for the one directly across from the entrance, which was low enough for children to look through it._

_Sheik spotted the princess quickly. Her pink and white dress stood out against the grey stones as she sat on the stairs, reading a small book. She looked up, a little startled. Her look of surprise melted into happiness as she abandoned her book to run to Impa. "You're back!" she cried, throwing her arms around the tall woman's waist. Sheik felt a pang of jealousy at the familiarity the princess had with his own aunt, who he hadn't even known existed until a few hours ago. He quickly suppressed it, admonishing himself for being so childish._

_Once the princess let go of Impa, she turned to meet Sheik. The boy was peeved that she was a little taller than him, so he stood up as straight as possible, squaring his shoulders. It didn't do much for his height._

_The girl curtsied politely to him, and said, "I am Princess Zelda. Pleased to meet you."_

_Sheik bowed at the waist in response. "I am Sheik."_

_"I will be leaving Sheik here to look over you for awhile, princess," Impa said. "I have some duties to attend to for now. Behave?"_

_"Of course, Impa," Zelda said, nodding, her headdress swaying with the motion. When the older woman was gone from the room, the princess turned to Sheik. "You're one of them too? A Sheikah?" She pressed closer, her blue eyes huge and staring curiously at his red ones._

_He shrank back, raising his eyebrows. "Yes," he answered slowly. "Why?"_

_"Everyone says they are extinct, except for Impa," Zelda explained._

_"Extinct?" Sheik echoed. "No. There's others."_

_She clasped her hands with joy. "That's so nice to hear! I don't get to have a lot of friends, you know. Mostly just the daughters of other nobles, but they're really prissy and boring, and don't have a whole lot of good things to talk about. So I'm so happy to finally have an interesting friend!"_

_Sheik drew his brows together in confusion. "Friend?" She'd already turned him into a parrot. "We've just met. Why would you want to be my friend?"_

_Zelda sighed, as if it was an obvious answer. "Because you're interesting. I'm sure you have a lot of exciting stories, and maybe you can even help me on my quests."_

_"I could be quite boring," Sheik replied. "All I do is train with Alrick to fight, learn history with Reina, and learn magic with Telmid. Oh, he teaches me music, too. But still. That's all probably boring to a princess."_

_"What? No! You have to tell me about all of it!" She took the bewildered Sheikah by the hand, and lead him to a patch of grass beside a flower bed. She pulled him down to sit with her, and said, "Now, tell me all about it."_

Eleven

Sheik stared up in disbelief at the serpent's marred head as it reared back, poised for another strike. It had eaten Link. The unstoppable Hero of Time, who destroyed Ganondorf, who'd slain the beast holding the power of the goddesses, had been _eaten _by a lowly serpent. The Sheikah youth let out a wordless cry as he coiled his muscles, leaping up at Jormungand. His short blade sank into the soft underbelly, but ultimately doing little damage on the whole. The other blade slipped from his hand, and he hung by one hand from its neck.

His sweat-slicked hand slipped off of the hilt, and he hit the ground several feet below him hard. The wind was knocked out of his chest, and he gasped for air as he pulled himself to his feet, weaponless. "Alrick!" he cried angrily, extending his hand. The older Sheikah tossed him another dagger, and they both charged the snake at the same time. Arrows were flying by them, sinking into the creature's neck and jaw.

Once more, the Sheikah warriors jumped into the air, disappearing as they traveled through the shadows, and reappeared, thrusting their weapons into the writhing snake.

But, then, as if by the grace of the goddesses, a gleaming blade emerged from the inside of the snake in the space between Sheik and Alrick. The two stared in surprise as that sword pushed through even more, slicing a neat line down the entirety of the snake's neck. Blood sluiced out of the growing wound, and the serpent thrashed madly.

The snake fell. The Sheikah jumped from its body before it hit the ground, rolling away to the side. Sheik watched the still-twitching corpse expectantly, holding his breath.

"It _stinks _in there!" came a muffled proclamation from the corpse. Gasping, the blond teen crawled out from under the serpent, covered from head to toe in blood. He rolled onto his back in the grass, inhaling the fresh air deeply.

Sheik was at his side in an instant. "Are you all right?" he asked, pulling his friend to his feet.

"Covered in snake guts. But I guess I've had worse," Link admitted, looking down at his dirtied tunic.

"That was quite brave of you, boy." Link turned to face the source of the voice. He drew back just the slightest bit, remembering his last encounter with the Sheikah man.

"I do what I can, I guess," Link replied, pulling his cap off of his head and wringing it tightly. He looked down at it and sighed. "Thanks for deciding to come back." He flashed a smile at the man.

Alrick nodded. "I forgot myself, and my duties. I am bound by blood to protect the Queen, and her country."

"Thank you, Alrick." The three turned towards the entrance of the courtyard to see Zelda there, walking towards them. The knights stood at attention. "I am glad you have decided to help us."

The man in question dropped to one knee, bowing his head. "Forgive me for my errors, my Queen."

"You are forgiven. Rise to your feet," she said, not at all startled by his strange, stone appearance. She turned her attention from Alrick to the still body of the snake. "Thank you for defeating the serpent, all of you. Knights, you were brave today in the face of an unknown evil. Your service will not go unrewarded. But this is not the end. You are dismissed. Rest." The weary knights nodded, and filed out of the courtyard and back to the castle. Once more, she returned her attention to the other three men in the garden. "Are you all okay?"

"We're fine," Link answered with a reassuring smile.

"I saw you were eaten by the snake..." Zelda said quietly. "I was scared you'd been killed."

Link grinned widely. "Come on, Zelda. I'm the Hero of Time. It'll take more than a snake to get to me." He puffed out his chest and put his hands on his hips in mock arrogance.

"You are the Hero?" Alrick questioned. Link nodded in response. The stone man's head dipped down in a bow, and he said, "Forgive me. Had I known-"

Link put up his hands, palms out, and shook his head. "No, no. You don't have to be really formal with me. It's enough that I can't get Sheik to relax a little about my role."

Zelda giggled. "Who do you think taught him to be that way?"

Link gave a short laugh. "Right."

Things suddenly became serious as Zelda looked Alrick over once more, studying him intently. "You are the first one, aren't you?" she asked. "You're the first Guardian."

"With all due respect, your highness, I am afraid I am not that one you are looking for," he replied, returning to flesh and bone again.

"But you must be. You turned yourself into stone," Zelda insisted.

Alrick shook his head. "I'd wager it's but a curse put upon me by the goddesses for failing them in some way. I am no divine protector. I could not even protect the Royal Family, much less all of Hyrule."

The Queen folded her hands. She searched the courtyard, trying to think of some trial that would prove her instincts to be correct, when she spotted a flowerbed that had been trampled during the fight with Jormungand. Several of the flowers had lost their buds and leaves. "Try to restore the plants," she said.

"My lady-"

"Consider it an order, then," she said, cutting him off. "I want you to try. Please, Alrick."

The man glanced over at Link and Sheik, then to the flowers in question. He had no idea how to even begin trying to do this impossible task the Queen had asked of him. He knew in his heart that he could not possibly be one of the fabled Guardians. If they did even exist, the goddesses would not have granted him, of all people, this power. Staring at the flowers, he thought to them, 'grow, grow'. The other three spectators watched with baited breath, wondering if they'd found the first of the five needed to destroy Adonis.

But, nothing happened, and the flowers remained broken and trampled.

"I can not, my Queen."

Zelda was not ready to give up, however. "Try. Try once more, as hard as you can."

He turned his attention back to the flowers. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, he extended his arm slightly, as if he were reaching for them. He imagined in his mind the plants growing upright again, sprouting leaves, budding, blooming...

A gasp broke his concentration, and he opened his eyes. A single bright, yellow flower looked back at him.

"We found you, Guardian," Zelda said, clapping her hands together. "You are the first."


	12. Chapter 12

_The boy was impressed by the princess._

_He hadn't expected someone so energetic and adventurous. He thought she would be like the girls in Reina's Hylian fairy stories-pining for a prince, doting matronly types, completely helpless, overall. But Zelda was different. She interjected interesting historical information when it was relevant to what he was telling her about his daily life. She told him about her prophetic dreams, and the latest one she had which terrified her most of all. He felt bad for her. No one believed in her, save for Impa. Sheikah believed in the possibility of receiving visions of the future through dreams. Hylians tended to shy away from such thinking, seeing it as childish and unrealistic._

_"...and that's why I've sent my new friend, Link, from the forest on an important quest. He already had the Kokiri Emerald when we first met, and collected the Goron's Ruby soon after that," Zelda continued explaining. "He should be back with the Zora's Sapphire any time now. Then we'll be able to keep the Triforce safe from that evil man!"_

_Sheik nodded in agreement. "I will tell Alrick. Maybe he will help us, too," he said._

_"Is he very strong? You have to be a very strong person to contend with a man like Ganondorf," Zelda said darkly._

_"Alrick is the strongest person I know. If anyone could stop that evil man, it will be him."_

_The girl smiled a little. "Good thing." She fell to the grass with a sigh, staring up at the clouds above them. They were gathering rather quickly, and dusk was falling. Sheik followed her example, stretching out in the soft grass. "I hope he's okay," he heard her whisper._

_"Who?"_

_"Link."_

_"What is he like?"_

_Zelda smiled. "He's a bit quiet. But you have to understand, he's never left Kokiri Forest before. He's the first to ever do so. And now he's out in the big world, learning what it's all like. But he's very friendly, and so easy to like. As you can tell, he's probably the bravest boy I've ever met. He accepted my quest without hesitation. You know he killed a giant arachnid to get the first stone? And the king dodongo to get the second?"_

_"Wow," Sheik breathed. "He does sound brave."_

_The princess nodded. "Yes. I can't wait for him to get back. You'll get to meet him, too, if you're still here."_

_Sheik hoped he would be._

_A flash of lightning streaked across the sky, surprising Zelda. Thunder followed shortly after. They both sat up, staring up at the darkened sky. "The storm moved in fast," Zelda said._

_Suddenly, Sheik found himself overwhelmed by the feeling that something was incredibly wrong. Strong emotions found their way to him-fear, hopelessness, anger. He put a hand to his head, trying desperately to remember what Telmid had taught him when it came to pushing others' emotions away._

_"Are you all right?" Zelda asked, approaching the boy. She moved to put a hand on his shoulder, but was stopped when she heard two women enter the room._

_"There she is," one of them said, pointing a wickedly curved blade in the girl's direction. Zelda gasped, taking a step back. They were tall and slender, both wielding two curved swords. Gerudos._

_Sheik saw them, and jumped to his feet, trying to ignore the whirlwind of emotions bombarding him and clouding his mind. He was unarmed, and had limited knowledge of how to take on two armed opponents at once. But, he knew he was the only one capable of protecting the princess at this point and time._

_He wished he could say he was prepared to give his life for her, but he was terrified._

Twelve

Alrick studied his gloved hands, completely mystified.

A day had passed since the serpent was dispatched. Since the Queen had made him test his strength, and declared him to be housing the spirit and magic of a Guardian. He tried to force himself to accept this as truth as any proper Sheikah should. It was what the goddesses had in store for him, and there was no change for that. If the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom and Queen of Hyrule declared this to be so, then it must be so.

However, he could not help but feel that perhaps the goddesses had been mistaken in choosing him, an old man(by Sheikah standards, at least, where the average lifespan was forty years) who'd made nothing but mistakes his whole life.

"No, this will not do. The Queen's palfrey will be too rough on her for the area we will be covering. Bring one of the coursers."

Or, perhaps he had not made mistakes with everything in his life. He observed his former student patiently directing the stablehands and preparing for the journey ahead, keeping his Queen's needs and comfort in mind all the while. He'd done something right with his life, indeed.

"This will certainly be interesting," Link said, pulling on his gauntlets as he came to stand beside Alrick. "I spent a lot of time searching for places, but never people. Seems like something that would be a lot more difficult to do."

The elder Sheikah nodded in response. "Indeed. It will be even more difficult if the rest are Sheikah, as the Queen theorises."

"Yeah," Link agreed. "You have no idea how much time I spent trying to find Sheik again after he'd disappear from the temples. You guys are an elusive lot."

"We are called the Shadow Folk by your people for a reason," Alrick replied.

"Hero," Sheik said as he approached the two. "You may want to retrieve Epona. She's nearly taken Teiran's arm from him." Link apologised before jogging off to the stables to calm the horse. Sheik turned his attention to Alrick. "You'll need to select a horse." He nodded in response, following the younger man to the stables. As he entered, he looked around at all of the horses. He spotted the Hero apologising profusely to a young stable hand who seemed on the verge of tears, cradling his arm. His horse, Epona, was snorting indifferently, flicking her white tail back and forth as she waited for Link to saddle her up.

Suddenly, he felt something wet on the back of his hood just before it slid off completely. His hand shot behind him, and he turned, looking for whoever had decided to pull it off when he realised one of the horses had done so. "That is not very polite," he muttered.

The horse nodded its head up and down, tossing its black mane everywhere. "Polite? Its not polite to frighten me by keeping yourself hidden under that!"

Alrick started, searching for the source of the voice. The only other people in the stables were Link and the stable hand, who was quickly leaving. And the voice had been that of a woman's. "Who's there?" he asked.

"Where? Is someone sneaking up on us? I really rather hate surprises."

Slowly, realisation dawned on the man, and he turned to face the horse in front of him, who seemed to be shifting its weight uneasily. "Are you speaking to me...?"

The horse winnied. "Talk about manners! You haven't even been listening to me, have you?"

"I apologise," Alrick said slowly, unsure of himself.

"I accept, under the conditions that you will take me with you wherever it is you all are going."

"How did you know?"

"I'm not _daft_, you know! You bipeds think that we haven't got a clue of anything going on about us, do you? I saw them take Beron out and saddle him up. And that strange boy with the red eyes fetched Agrippa as well! Now the green boy is taking Epona. I won't be left behind again, it simply isn't fair." She stamped her hoof for emphasis.

"It is a long and potentially dangerous journey, you do realise?" Alrick said, crossing his arms. "Are you willing to risk that?"

"_Anything _to get out of these bloody stables again. I haven't been anywhere but to pasture in what feels like forever!"

He considered her for a second, and decided he liked her spirit.

Outside of the stables, Link, Sheik, and even the Queen were nearly prepared to leave. Sheik was assisting Zelda in mounting her horse, when Link said, "Sheik, he hasn't, um, lost his marbles, has he?"

"I'm not familiar with that phrase. What do you mean?" Sheik asked, turning towards the stables to try to get a good look at Alrick.

"He's talking with the horse," Link explained. "I mean I talk to Epona sometimes but...not the way he is."

Sheik watched with narrowed eyes as the man carried out his conversation with the horse as he lead her out into the open with the others. "Alrick," Sheik called. "Are you all right?"

"I am."

"Why were you talking to your horse like that?" Link asked.

"You claim that I am bestowed the gifts of a Guardian then criticise me when I attempt to use them," Alrick sputtered, slightly embarrassed. "Make up your minds on whether I am or am not the person you believe me to be."

"Sorry," Link said with a shrug. "I didn't know the extent of your abilities. That one will probably be pretty useful, huh?"

Alrick nodded in response when his horse began to stamp her feet impatiently, tossing her head up and down. "What does she say now?" Zelda asked with a slight smile on her face.

"She says that we spend too much time talking, and not enough of it moving."

"I am inclined to agree," Sheik said, mounting Agrippa. With last minute checks of supplies complete, they spurred their horses onward.


End file.
